El pasado del futuro
by Chie Abi
Summary: Han pasado 4 años desde el dia que Inuyasha abandono a Kagome por Kikyo, y ella decidio abandonar a sus amigos y mentirles, para regresar a su presente, que eventos sobrenaturales obligaran a Kagome a regresar a ese lugar donde fue feliz y sufrio tanto..
1. Chapter 1

El pasado del Futuro

Kagome se encontraba recostada en la ventana de su cuarto mirando con nostalgia hacia el pozo que la había llevado a un mundo lleno de aventura, felicidad y tristeza. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Kagome atravesó ese pozo para viajar en el tiempo, hace ya más de 4 años. Cuando cayó en cuenta todo el tiempo que había pasado, rio para sí, como tratando de darse un consuelo para ese dolor profundo causado por la ausencia de los seres que amaba. Miraba recordando la última vez que estuvo allí, el día más triste de su vida...

-Inuyasha ¿ya te decidiste que vas a hacer?, siempre dijiste que después que destruyéramos ha Naraku ibas a convertirte en un verdadero monstruo.

La voz de Kagome sonaba temblorosa, ansiando que el dijera lo contrario, todo lo que pudiera decir el, definiría su futuro por completo. Noto que su corazón estaba latiendo más rápidamente de lo habitual, como preparándose para una batalla en la cual no estaba en juego su vida sino su felicidad.

-No lo voy a hacer. -Dijo mirando al árbol donde Kagome y el se habían visto por primera vez, aquel día cuando ella lo despertó de aquel sueño que duro 50 años.

-Entonces, ¿te vas a convertir en humano? –Tomo su mano sin darse cuenta mientras un atisbo de felicidad se reflejo en su mirada, algo que Inuyasha decidió no ver.

-No, voy a usarla para regresar a Kikyo. -Dijo volteándose y atreviéndose a mirar a los ojos a Kagome.

Kagome sintió morirse en vida, lentamente soltó la mano de él, al mismo tiempo bajo su rostro para ocultar las lágrimas que surgían llenas de dolor de sus ojos.

-Pero, dijiste que te quedarías conmigo. - Musitó con rabia y dolor al sentirse traicionada, tras unos segundos Kagome se sintió culpable al decir algo tan egoísta y oculto aun mas su rostro bajo su pelo para no mostrar su decepción.

-No puedo, aún amo a Kikyo, en parte es mi culpa de que este muerta, antes no sentía este vacío, por lo menos antes sabia que andaba por ahí o lo que quedaba de ella pero ahora que ni eso tengo no puedo resistir que no este.

Oculto su rostro de Kagome, volteándose otra vez hacia el árbol, para esconder las lágrimas llenas de culpabilidad que luchaban por salir.

-Entiendo, entonces nunca me quisiste. -Afirmo sollozando.

-No lo sé. -Dijo limpiando sus ojos con las mangas de su traje.

Kagome intentó alejarse de ese lugar que antes era sinónimo de alegría pero ahora solo era un recuerdo de lo que nunca fue ni será, pero Inuyasha la sostuvo por el brazo.

-Perdóname, ayúdame a hacerla regresar.

Kagome lo miro con odio, como podía pedirle que lo ayude si le acababa de romper el corazón.

-Un último favor, ayúdame a ser feliz.

-Está bien. -_Por lo menos que uno de los dos lo sea. _

Kagome le entrego la perla.

-Soló tienes que pedir lo que deseas, así me explico Kaede.

Kagome se fue hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede, no quera ver lo que estaba por suceder.

Antes de llegar a la cabaña, limpio sus ojos y se tranquilizo para que nadie le preguntara sobre lo ocurrido.

Al llegar había un ambiente hogareño, Sango y Miroku estaban sentados juntos en una esquina, Shipo estaba jugando con Kirara y la anciana Kaede preparaba la cena.

_No puedo empañar su felicidad con mi tristeza, pensó Kagome. _

Sango noto algo diferente en el rostro de su amiga.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Pregunto sango separándose de Miroku.

-No, ¿ya arreglaron sus problemas? -Pregunto rápidamente Kagome para cambiar de tema

-Claro que si señorita Kagome, ¡ya pusimos fecha para nuestro matrimonio! Después de un acuerdo claro. -Respondió Miroku guiñándole un ojo y riendo maliciosamente.

-No puede acercarse con malas intenciones a ninguna mujer que no sea yo. - Añadió sango jalándole una oreja de manera juguetona.

-¿Crees que cumplirá? -Pregunto Shippo sin dejar de jugar con Kirara.

-Más le vale que cumpla o ¡si no! -Alegó la castaña sosteniendo su boomerang en alto.

Todos rieron ante esta escena menos Kagome que solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a buscar leña Kagome? -Pregunto Sango para poder indagar que le pasaba en realidad a su amiga.

-Sí.

Ya en el bosque...

-Ahora dime ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Qué decidió Inuyasha?

Kagome se rompió en llanto, y le contó lo sucedido a su amiga.

-Y ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Me iré con Kouga.

-¡Pero no lo amas!

-Eso pensaba, pero al despreciarme Inuyasha, no me dolió tanto como al pensar que Kouga me abandonará.

-¿Es verdad?, Pero acabas de llorar por lo que paso.

-Sí, llore más por sentirme engañada que por una pena de amor, ya es tarde Sango y debemos regresar.

-Sí, ya deben estar preocupados. -Dijo poco confiada en la confesión de su amiga pero decidió dejar el interrogatorio para después.

Al entrar a la cabaña se encontraron a Kikyo sentada junto a Inuyasha sosteniendo su brazo, a Miroku y Shipo comiendo la cena, y la anciana Kaede feliz de tener a su hermana viva pero sin dejar de ver disimuladamente a Kagome. Sango corrió a los brazos de Miroku a darle un beso ignorando la presencia de Inuyasha y Kikyo al ocurrir esto Shippo se asusto y salto tirándole la sopa caliente encima a Inuyasha, este lo tomo por la cola y empezó a sacudirlo por los aires.

-Enano maldito, como se te ocurre hacerme esto.

-¡Déjalo! ¡Fue un accidente! -Dijo Kikyo riendo, al ver a Inuyasha lleno de especias y fideos en el cabello y el rostro.

-Es cierto, fue culpa mía, yo lo asuste. – Agrego Sango conteniendo la risa para no enojar mas al hanyou.

-¡Suéltalo ahora! -Gritoo Kikyo mirando con seriedad a Inuyasha.

-Está bien. –Respondió este de mala gana, mientras soltaba a Shippo.

-¿Cuándo es la boda? –Inquirió Kikyo para rellenar el silencio que se formo tras el incidente.

-Dentro de unos días. -Respondió Miroku que estaba consolando Shippo que no dejaba de llorar.

-¿Cuándo será la boda de ustedes? -Preguntó Miroku sin pensar.

Sango golpeo con el codo a Miroku reprendiéndolo y mirando a Kagome, esta solo le dio una sonrisa triste.

-No te preocupes estoy bien, no estoy enamorada de Inuyasha después de todo, ya te lo dije. - Expresó mirando hacia cualquier lugar con el fin de evitar la mirada de sus amigos.

Si es así. Llegue a esa conclusión después de analizarlo profundamente. –Continúo tratando de poner toda la seguridad posible en sus palabras.

- ¿Es verdad? -Pregunto Kikyo confundida.

-Era solo un capricho de adolescente. - Reconoció Kagome tratando de restarle importancia.

-Entonces no estás enojada con migo. -Intervino Inuyasha.

-No, estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

Sango estaba bastante confundida, pero trato de creerle a su amiga.

- ¿A dónde vas? Pregunto Sango sin saber que esperar de su amiga al verla dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Voy a buscar un poco de agua al rio, se termino la que quedaba limpiando el desastre de la cena.

- ¿Me llevarías a un sitio?- Pregunto lo mas calladito posible a Kirara al divisarla tras salir de la casa.

Kirara asintió.

-Llévame a donde Kouga.

Al llegar a la cueva...

-He venido a despedirme.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A casa, y no pienso volver, también quiero pedirte que le digas a mis amigos que los quiero mucho y que les deseo lo mejor cuando descubran que no me fui contigo.

El la mira confundido.

-¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo de verdad?

-No te haría feliz.

-Kagom...

-No digas nada, cásate, ten hijos, se feliz, algo que no se si yo podre ser y no me esperes yo no volveré.

Kouga vio la decisión en sus ojos y no insistió, Kagome lo abrazo, luego monto a Kirara y se fue a la casa de kaede.

Al llegar ambas parejas estaban abrazadas una junto al fuego y otra en una de las esquinas, Shippo estaba dormido.

- ¿Y el agua?

Pregunto Sango.

-Rompí el balde, lo siento.

-No te preocupes hay suficiente agua para hoy, mañana buscaremos mas, ¿Quieres algo de comida? -Dijo Kaede que acababa de entrar.

-No, estoy cansada y quiero dormir.

-Está bien.

Kagome espero a que todos se durmieran, tomo su mochila y dejo una carta diciendo que se iba con kouga, antes de salir miro hacia atrás _estarán mejor sin mi yo sería una carga y siempre me tendrían lastima._

Salió y se dirigió al pozo antes de regresar a su época y vio por última vez su pasado antes de regresar a su presente y salto.

¡¡¡Kagomeee!!!

Un grito saco a Kagome de sus recuerdos.

-Dime Souta. –Respondió con voz monocorde.

-Ayúdame a preparar la cena. –Rogo tratando de poner su cara de cachorrito abandonado algo que ya no le funcionaba tras pasar los años ya era todo un adolescente.

-Hoy es tu turno, Souta, no quieras escapar de tus responsabilidades.

Dijo mirando seriamente a su hermano, hace varios años que ella ya no era la misma, había cambiado física y mentalmente su cabello le llegaba a su cintura, había crecido unos centímetros y se había hecho más fuerte y ágil con el arco, a pesar de todo ella seguía practicando era lo único que la ataba y la hacía recordar aquella época, ya no se parecía tanto a Kikyo o al menos eso ella quería creer. Su rostro alegre no era el mismo aunque sonreía frecuentemente algo no estaba, algo faltaba en su mirada, en su sonrisa, su forma de hablar, quizá la falta de esperanza o la desilusión habían opacado su brillo.

-¡Por favor!

-Bueno, pues entonces tu me ayudaras en esta semana que tengo los exámenes de la universidad.

-Está bien. – Acepto sonriente para después retornar a la sala.

Ya habían terminado los exámenes finales y Kagome regresaba exhausta a casa decidida a disfrutar sus vacaciones.

Kagome se encontraba subiendo las escaleras hacia el templo junto con Tetsu (un joven que hace un año la acompañaba a todos lados, era dos años mayor que Kagome, de ojos negros como la noche, de piel blanca como la luna, más alto que ella, con un dejo de misterio en su mirada), esta sintió un escalofrió que recorrió su espalda miro a Tetsu, el la estaba mirando también como presintiendo que algo malo estaba por pasar. Subieron rápidamente los escalones que faltaban, al llegar vieron que cientos de sombras negras salían del templo.

-¡Mi familia!

Grito Kagome pensando todo lo que le podría haber pasado a sus afectos, los únicos que le quedaban, si perdía a alguien mas moriría.

-Vamos, tenemos que ver que estén bien. -Le dijo Tetsu como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

Corrieron hacia la casa y vieron a Souta desmayado en el frente de la casa, con la madre y el abuelo de Kagome a su lado, Tetsu lo reviso y vio que estaba bien solo fue el susto. Antes de entrar ven que las sombras se reúnen en una sola. Kagome por instinto corre a su habitación y buscó su arco y sus flechas y corrío hacia la sombra gigantesca, Tetsu se queda mirándola, ella le había contado sobre sus viajes en el tiempo y sus aventuras pero nunca la había visto utilizar el arco, Kagome empezó a dispararle flechas llenas de energía purificadora.

Tetsu por su parte tomo su espada, que estaba escondida en su mochila, parecía imposible que una espada de tal tamaño pudiera caber en una mochila común pero nada lo era en Tetsu, al igual que el esta espada era diferente a una común tenía el principio de su mago en forma de la luna creciente y ambas puntas de la luna se unían mediante una esfera azul. Tetsu empezó a atacar.

La sombra empezó a tomar forma, Tetsu salto más alto de lo que un humano normal lo haría, y atravesó con su espada al monstruo que se empezaba a formar, un rayo azul celeste atravesó al monstruo y lo dividió, en vez de destruirlo se formaron 2 monstruos....


	2. Chapter 2

El pasado del futuro

Capitulo 2

Líneas rosadas iluminaban el cielo nocturno, Kagome continuaba atacando tras recuperarse de un fuerte golpe que la había arrastrado por el piso, lanzado por la lúgubre mezcla de sombra y trozos de carne, pareciera que al dividirse hubiera tomado más fuerza, sin quererlo Kagome y Tetsu se habían repartido a los monstros.

Tetsu por su parte no sabía qué hacer porque si usaba otra vez su rayo lunar habrían 3 monstruos, entonces la situación empeoraría. Entonces algo se le ocurrió…

Tetsu coloco su pie izquierdo delante de su cuerpo, tomando la espada con ambas manos comenzó a realizar una seria de movimientos ondulatorios con ella que pasaron de desesperadamente lentos, dada la situación, hasta ser relativamente rápidos, una luz azul índigo parecía salir de la punta de la espada a medida que sus movimientos tomaban rapidez.

-¡¿Qué, ahora te piensas poner a bailar?! -Dijo Kagome con ganas de tirarle una de las flechas, accidentalmente claro, a su aparentemente desquiciado amigo.

Tetsu continuo impasible, con sus movimientos, ahora colocando su pie derecho por delante, avanzando lentamente hacia el monstruo.

-¡No pierdas tiempo, se me acaban las flechas! -Exclamo Kagome ahora realmente enojada, en ese instante los monstruos empezaron a unirse, al empezar a fusionarse los pedazos de carne recién formados, empezaron a desaparecer quedando solo la sombra.

Tetsu agito su espada hacia adelante por última vez, encontrándose bastante cerca del monstro, y una serie de fuertes vibraciones empezaron a desestabilizar al monstro, causando que cayera al piso y se le dificultara pararse, a Kagome solo le quedaba una flecha, se encontraba algo lejos pero lo intentaría, suspiro profundamente e hizo lo posible por concentrarse, a pesar de la tensión en el aire y los movimientos desesperados de la sombra intentando pararse.

Coloco lentamente la flecha en el arco y concentro todo su poder en esa flecha, sintió como sus brazos cambiaron rápidamente de temperatura, a pesar del frio de la noche, ardían como fuego, tanto el arco como la flecha fueron rodeados por un aura rosa, se sintió lista y lanzo la flecha cargada de poder purificador.

La flecha dio justo en el blanco y el monstro empezó a retorcerse, perdiendo la forma de una sombra semihumana gigantesca que tenia, aparentemente habían ganado, pero el monstro en vez de desintegrarse, estallo en miles de sombras, que huyeron hacia el pozo.

-I…nu…yasha.

Susurro Kagome, al ver lo ocurrido, se había puesto helada, sus manos y pies se habían convertido en bloques de hielo, un profundo temor que nació en su estomago, en forma de una especie de dolor, y se había alojado en su pecho evitándole respirar. Tenía miedo de que por un error de ella sus amigos corrieran peligro.

El estallido había afectado a Tetsu, que se encontraba muy cerca del monstro y lo había tirado un par de metros atrás. Kagome al oír los quejidos de Tetsu salió de su ensimismamiento y corrió asustada de que algo pudiera pasarle.

-¡Tetsu! ¿Te encuentras bien? Lo siento, no pensé que podría pasar eso. ¡Tú eres un idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso en tu forma humana? Sabes que tanto el ataque como tu son más débiles así.

-Kagome… po..drías… -dijo como un quejido- ¡Quitar tu maldito arco de mi pecho, me estas clavando y me evitas respirar!

- ¡Lo siento! -Dijo algo molesta dándole una mano y ayudándolo a pararse.

El coloco un brazo encima de los hombros de ella, recostándose, para poder caminar hacia la casa.

Ya en la casa…

Kagome había recostado a Tetsu en el sofá, la familia de Kagome se había escondido en la casa durante la pelea, la madre de Kagome subió con Souta para recostarlo.

- Abuelo ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Se rompió el sello de Yoru, ¡es el fin! -Dijo colocando sus manos en su nuca y bajando su cabeza hasta sus rodillas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién es?

-Es un monstruo muy poderoso que fue sellado hace cientos de años en una katana, fue traído a este templo hace un año, por que el templo donde se encontraba se quemo, no sé que fue, algo paso, que rompió su sello y lo libero. Respondió el abuelo levantando la cabeza.

-¿¡y por qué no nos avisaste, que algo así estaba en el templo!? Exclamo Kagome parándose súbitamente del asiento.

-Se me olvido.

Kagome quería lanzarle el arco que aun tenía en su mano, pero se contuvo.

-Kagome, tienes que ir tras el monstro era nuestra responsabilidad cuidar de que esto no ocurriera. -Dijo el abuelo con la cabeza ya en alto y ojos tristes al encomendarle esa peligrosa misión a su nieta.

-¡NUESTRA! Yo ni si quiera sabía que eso estaba aquí.

-Tus amigos te ayudaran a luchar.

- Como crees que voy aparecerme así como así, allá……

-Me voy. -Dijo Tetsu interrumpiéndolos.

-Te acompaño. –Indicó Kagome mirando de reojo a su abuelo.

Al pie de las escaleras…

-¿Por qué les ocultaste que lo sabías? -Le reclamo Tetsu mirándola seriamente.

-Las cosas cambiaron al él escapar por el pozo, si la batalla se realizaba en esta época era inevitable que ellos lo supieran, pero si creen que voy a ir con mis amigos, se sentirán tranquilos al pensar que estaré protegida. -Respondió demasiado calmada.

-¿Cuándo te irás? No te puedo pedir que me esperes porque aun no puedo transformarme completamente. -Dijo Tetsu bajando la voz, apenado al no poder contribuir con su parte de la responsabilidad.

-Tan pronto te vayas me iré –Dijo fríamente- ¿Puedes cuidar a mi familia mientras no estoy?

-Sí. Recuerda que debes buscar a la persona de quien soy reencarnación.

-¿Persona? Pregunto mirándolo de reojo.

-Tú me entiendes, debes lograr que te de la espada.

- Dudo que si acaso me dirija la palabra.

-Debes, buscar la manera de obtenerla y lo sabes.

Tetsu se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y susurrándole al oído –Suerte, cuídate bastante, recuerda todo lo aprendido y enfrenta tu pasado o el te derrotara.-

Tetsu se retiro, y Kagome empezó a subir las escaleras, cada escalón significaba acercarse más a uno de sus mayores temores, reencontrarse con sus amigos, cada paso, la acercaba mas y mas, a descubrir que había sido de ellos, si estaban bien o no, la sola idea de que estuviesen muertos hacia que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo, trato de alejar esa idea de su mente, pero parecía haberse plantado hay y no tenía planes de moverse de su mente y corazón.

Al llegar a su habitación busco su antigua mochila amarilla, que le traía tantos recuerdos –_Esto va ha ser duro_- _pensó_ Kagome mientras empezaba a buscar la ropa adecuada, unos pantalones de mezclilla y algunos t-shirts empezaron a acaparar el espacio de la vieja mochila, -_El botiquín de primeros auxilios_- recordó lo útil que le había sido durante sus viajes en el pasado, -_pero si llego con esta ropa, el rumor de mi presencia se regara como pólvora, ¿Qué voy ha hacer?, ¡lo tengo!- _corrió a su armario y busco una caja llena de polvo _-No puedo creer que este tan desesperada-_ rio para sí, destapando la caja que contenía una hakama azul, y una camisa blanca con estrellas azules bordadas en las mangas, la idea de usar este traje no le agradaba porque las únicas diferencias entre este y el de Kikyo eran el color y el decorado. Termino de colocar las demás cosas en la mochila, tomo su carcaj junto con las flechas que le quedaban en su habitación y se coloco el traje, decidió dejarse el cabello suelto_- Quizás así no me parezca tanto a ella-_. Se despidió de su familia y se dirigió hacia el pozo.

Al llegar al pozo coloco las manos en el borde de este, no podía contar las veces que había saltado por allí, pero hoy, esta noche, sus músculos permanecían inmóviles ante su futuro incierto, el miedo recorría sus venas en vez de sangre, no sabía si sus amigos la odiarían o recibirían con alegría, ¿Inuyasha y Kikyo se habrán casado?, ¿tendrán hijos?, como esa idea podía pasarle por la cabeza teniendo una misión tan importante que cumplir, en la que si fallaba ponía en riesgo su futuro y su pasado.

-_No puedo permitir que el miedo a lo incierto me nuble-_ Se armo de valor y salto…

Gracias Zael-Dark-Ryu por aclararme la duda y por leer mi fanfic.

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino ha Rumiko Takahashi


	3. Chapter 3

El pasado del futuro

Kagome se encontró viajando a través del tiempo, aun lugar donde había jurado no regresar jamás, ese viaje se había tornado largo igual que la ultima vez, esa tan dolorosa vez…..

"El viaje de regreso a su hogar se había vuelto eterno, sentía que toneladas de algún peso invisible presionaban su pecho evitándole respirar, una cascada de lagrimas llenas de dolor, corrían por su rostro, solo quería llegar a casa, olvidar, romper sus recuerdos de aquel profundo sufrimiento de tal manera que jamás pudiera reconstruir sus pedazos, había pasado buenos momentos, si, pero el dolor y la angustia por lo perdido pesaban mas, más que la alegría y los buenos momentos, ese tormento de ser rechazada por quien más amaba, ser considerada algo menos que una copia por quien amo, hizo que de su corazón solo quedaran los despojos de lo que alguna vez fue, de pronto, llego a su época, estaba en el fondo del pozo otra vez, se quedo allí tirada en el piso, llorando, intentando inundar aquel pozo con sus lagrimas y así ahogarse en su propio sufrimiento y quizás así, este acabaría"

…..Al llegar a su destino, fue recibida por una noche sin luna, oscura como los miedos hacia un futuro incierto que ensombrecían a su alma. La reapertura de esas antiguas y crueles heridas, hicieron que el rostro de Kagome se tornara frio e inexpresivo y que la tristeza formara parte, ya de su cuerpo y alma.

Una brisa fría, como una cruel bienvenida, rozo su rostro al salir del pozo, se le había hecho un poco incomodo salir de allí con esas ropas a las que no estaba acostumbrada.

Ya afuera, no pudo evitar que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla, al sentir que una avalancha de recuerdos y sentimientos encontrados se estrellara con ella, sin hacerle ninguna herida, ni tirarla contra el suelo, pero destruyéndole su alma y corazón.

Se dirigió hacia el bosque, en búsqueda de un sitio donde descansar lo que le quedaba a la noche, faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer, estaba muy cansada la batalla anterior la había dejado agotada. Ella se recostó en un árbol y el agotamiento tanto físico como emocional causaron que el sueño la venciera, el amanecer llego con rapidez al igual que la tarde, un grito hizo que saliera súbitamente de su leve descanso.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Déjame en paz estúpido monstro!

Kagome se levanto rápidamente tomando automáticamente su arco y flechas, dejando su equipaje atrás, corriendo hacia donde oía el grito desesperado de un niño.

-¡Ya verás cuando mi…. ahhh!

Al llegar a la escena, un niño de unos 4 o 5 años estaba tirado en el piso con raspaduras en los brazos y salía mucha sangre de su cabeza, tenía en su mano una pequeña Katana con la cual había intentado defenderse de un tigre de 2 cabezas, que era el triple del tamaño de el.

Kagome coloco la flecha en su arco y la lanzo, el monstro cayó al piso, lanzo otra y lo destruyo. Corrió a ver como estaba el niño que se había quedado inconsciente.

-Pequeño, ¡Pequeño! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Su corazón latía rápidamente, tenía un terror semioculto de que algo le ocurriera al niño, como si algo en su interior le gritara que lo protegiera, no era su sentido de protección habitual sino algo más profundo como si el niño fuera algo suyo.

El niño despertó lentamente, al ver a Kagome, se asustó y se arrastro como pudo hacia atrás alejándose de ella y amenazándola con la katana.

-¡Aléjate, no me hagas nada! Dijo el niño asustado y quejándose del dolor de la herida de la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer daño.

El niño tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, la piel blanca y estaba vestido como un mini exterminador. Kagome se acerco poco a poco, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, quitándole la katana y colocándola en el piso.

-No te voy a hacer daño, yo elimine al monstro, -explico señalándole su arco y flechas- déjame ver tus heridas.

-Está bien, ¿De verdad destruiste al monstro? -Dijo sollozando.

-Sí, no te preocupes, ven conmigo te voy a curar. -Le dijo en un susurro con dulzura.

-Llevo al niño donde había dejado su mochila, saco su botiquín y empezó a limpiar sus heridas.

-¿Eres una Miko?

-Se pude decir que sí.

-¿Pero tú traje es azul? ¡Au!. -Se quejo porque Kagome empezó a limpiar la herida de la cabeza.

-Lo siento. Me gusta ser diferente y por eso uso un traje azul.

-je, je, je, eres una Miko azul.

-Bueno si, eres muy valiente, ¿Cómo te llamas? -Pregunto, mientras colocaba algo de alcohol en las raspaduras de sus brazos, tratando de distraerlo para que no se enfocara tanto en el dolor de sus heridas.

-Kohaku

_Kohaku, como el hermano de sango- _Pensó kagome tornando su rostro más serio de lo que lo tenia antes.

-¿Y que hacías en el bosque, solo? -Le pregunto lo más calmada que pudo, tratando de obtener información, sin preguntar directamente, así el niño no sospecharía nada.

-Quería destruir a ese monstro y demostrarle ha ojisan Inuyasha que no era un niño tonto, al demostrarle que podía destruir a la presencia que sintió obasan Kikyo anoche. -Dijo gimoteando.

-_Ese estúpido de Inuyasha siempre metiendo la pata._ -al pensar esto Kagome frunció el entrecejo demostrando su enojo- ¿Y tus padres?

-Ellos no saben que estoy aquí.

-¿Qué quieres ser de grande?

Preguntó Kagome terminando de vendar su cabeza.

-Un exterminador como mi mamá.

-_ Están vivos_- El nudo en su pecho se deshizo- ¿Tienes herm…

-¡Kohaku!

-¡Kohaku!

Unos gritos, con voces muy familiares para Kagome, interrumpieron su interrogatorio.

-¡Son mis padres! Tienes que conocerlos.

El niño se levanto apoyándose en su katana, y camino hacia donde escuchaba la voz de su familia.

- ¡okāsan! ¡otōsan! ¡Aquí estoy!

Kagome aprovecho que el niño se distrajo, recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se alejo. No podía permitir que la vieran, no estaba lista aun para responder a sus preguntas y reclamos.

-¡Kohaku!, ¿Donde te habías metido?, ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Estás herido? -Dijo Sango abrazando a su hijo, asustada.

- Niño tonto como se te ocurre salir a derrotar a un mostro con una simple katana de madera.

- Inuyasha, deja en paz Kohaku todo esto es en parte culpa tuya. -Dijo Miroku bastante enojado y revisando las heridas de su hijo.

-Es verdad Inuyasha, si no lo estuvieras molestando el no habría salido de casa a destruir al monstruo- Agrego Kikyo, ayudando a Miroku- ¿Quien te curo las heridas?

-La miko azul.

-¿Quién? -Pregunto Sango recuperándose del susto empezando a revisar el estado de su hijo.

- Ella destruyo al monstro con un arco y una flecha como tú obasan.

-¿Que mounstro?, ¿Estuviste cerca de un monstro? -Pregunto Sango abriendo los ojos como 2 platos.

-¡Sí!, mamá era un tigre de dos cabezas, ¡gigantesco!, primero me tiro al piso, así me hice las heridas de los brazos, yo me levante y me acerque para atacarlo con la katana pero él me tiro al piso otra vez y de ahí solo recuerdo ver a la miko azul.

Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso en la resistencia de Sango, era más delo que una madre podía aguantar, se rompió en llanto.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas estado en peligro! -Dijo hundida en un mar de lágrimas- ¡Y yo no haya estado aquí para ayudarte!

Kikyo la abrazo para consolarla, Inuyasha y miroku la miraron pasmados por el cambio de ánimo de la exterminadora, no era común que ella llorara de esa manera.

-Tranquila amiga, todo está bien, el está a salvo, nada le paso, tranquilízate.

Kikyo se separo de ella y le agarro los hombros con ambas manos.

-No te preocupes, entre todos cuidaremos de Kohaku, para que están los amigos, es más somos más que eso, somos una familia. -Dijo Kikyo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos para luego secar sus lágrimas con sus mangas.

-Tienes razón, Kikyo. -Respondio Sango ya más calmada.

-Es verdad amiga, además -continuo Kikyo- si Inuyasha lo continúa molestando tendré que darle uso al collar otra vez. -Alego con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-¡Que estás diciendo! ¡Cómo crees me vas a enterrar en el piso por decirle la verdad al niño, que es muy débil y tonto!

-Al suelo. -Le dijo Kikyo lanzándole una mirada asesina.

Inuyasha se asusto y salto a la rama de un árbol.

Todos rieron ya que Inuyasha había olvidado que el collar ya no se encontraba en su cuello.

-Es mejor que nos retiremos, este jovencito debe tener hambre. Expreso Miroku subiendo a su hijo en sus hombros.

Ellos se retiraron hacia la aldea haciendo chistes sobre la actitud de Inuyasha.

Kagome se encontraba alejada pero pudo ver y oír toda la conversación, se recostó en un árbol abrumada por la cantidad de información obtenida en tan poco tiempo. Estaban vivos y felices pero, porque sentía esa tristeza tan grande, era porque habían seguido sin ella, pareciera que no la recordaban, Sango ya tenía una nueva mejor amiga, Kikyo, justamente Kikyo, -resbalo poco a poco por el árbol hasta sentarse en el piso, como si se quedara sin fuerzas con la mirada perdida- eran felices, eso era bueno pero al parecer fui solo una estrella en el cielo de su pasado, una persona más.

-Pero que estoy pensando, fui yo quien decidió irse, yo los abandone y mentí, fui yo quien decidí colocarme en su pasado y no en su presente y futuro. -Se dijo a sí misma como un reclamo ahogado en un llanto que quería aparecer y golpeando su cabeza con su mano.

Ya era de noche cuando Kagome decidió pararse a buscar leña para preparar comida, tratando de sacar de su mente los pensamientos llenos de culpa y arrepentimiento y de enfocarse en lo que en realidad la había traído a esta época, empezó a caminar en búsqueda de la leña.

-¿Crees que no note que fuiste tú la que salvo ha Kohaku?

Kagome se quedo helada, pasmada ante esa voz, la última persona que pensaba encontrarse, la última persona con la que quería tropezarse, la había descubierto.

-¿Cómo piensas en volver después de mentirnos?.......

Gracias por leer.

Y por los reviews:

Zael-Dark-Ryu,

Crystal Butterfly 92

Ojisan: Tío

Obasan: Tía

Okāsan: Mamá

Otōsan: Papá

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi


	4. Chapter 4

El pasado del futuro

Cap. 4

-¿Crees que no note que fuiste tú la que salvo ha Kohaku?

Kagome se quedo helada, pasmada ante esa voz, la última persona que pensaba encontrarse, la última persona con la que quería tropezarse, la había descubierto.

-¿Cómo piensas en volver después de mentirnos?

-Sabes lo que sufrió a Sango al no tener a su mejor "amiga" -acentuando la voz al decir esta palabra- en el momento más importante de su vida, su rostro en su boda parecía más el de un velorio, se sentía culpable al no haberse dado cuenta de tuuu… ¿sufrimiento? -mencionando esto ultimo con sarcasmo- ¿Te quedaste sin palabras Kagome? -Dijo esto simulando un gesto de preocupación.

Kagome había intentado voltearse pero su cuerpo estaba en su contra solo pudo apretar su arco con su mano, lo había llevado consigo en caso de una emergencia, había previsto cualquier cosa menos un encuentro con Kikyo. Sus palabras hicieron que la culpabilidad empezara a tocar las puertas de su mente.

-Claro, no tienes el valor de verme a la cara. ¿Que buscas aquí?

Kagome se mantuvo inmóvil, sin decir una palabra, a duras penas respiraba.

-Umm, ya veo, creíste que podías borrarle la sonrisa a Shippo por años, y regresar como si te hubieras ido de paseo por dos días, ese niño lloro por semanas cuando se entero de la verdad de que te habías ido, sin despedirte de él, prácticamente abandonándolo, él te consideraba una madre. -Prosiguió Kikyo.

Esto le rompió el corazón a Kagome en mil pedazos, aún no tenía el valor de voltearse y enfrentarla.

-Oh ya se, creíste que regresando después de un tiempo, obtendrías el corazón de Inuyasha. -Continúo Kikyo tratando de hacerle el mayor daño posible, ella sabia donde le dolería más a Kagome.

Esto fue lo último que pudo soportar, había tocado su herida más abierta, sensible y delicada. Kagome giro hacia ella, lanzándole una mirada punzante, la miro directo a sus ojos.

-¿Qué piensas obtener al intentar herirme? -Dijo Kagome, apretando aun más el arco, como si de allí sacara fuerzas para mantener la calma.

Kikyo se sorprendió al ver que el rostro de Kagome no era el mismo, su mirada ya no era la de esa niña frágil que conoció hace unos años, ella esperaba ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas tras sus palabras pero no era así, estaba sereno como si nunca se hubieran dicho una palabra.

-Yo, querer algo de ti, no, solo quería darte algo de ayuda.

-¿Tu? ¿Ayudarme? -Pregunto Kagome inalterada.

-Sí, quería advertirte, que por tu bien no te nos acerques, te odian. Por cierto ¿qué pensabas obtener diciendo que te irías con Kouga? ¿Los celos de Inuyasha para que te fuera a buscar? Bueno, solo obtuviste su lastima al ver lo desesperada que estabas, ja, ja, ja, que tonta eres- rio Kikyo sarcásticamente tapando sus labios con su mano- ya aquí no eres nadie, perteneces a un pasado que decidimos enterrar, hace mucho ya.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí? Preguntó Kagome endureciéndose, para que las lagrimas que gritaban por salir, se quedaran allí, adentro, muy profundo, no permitiría que Kikyo la viera débil, no sería la misma niña llorona.

-Quiero evitarle a mis amigos el hecho de tener que verte, Sango ya no te necesita, me tiene a mí, yo fui la que estuvo a su lado el día de su boda, la acompañe cuando nació su hijo, yo he visto a Shippo crecer y sufrir por ti he sido como una madre para él.

Kagome se quebraba por dentro como una muñeca de barro, ante las crueles palabras de Kikyo, pero se mantuvo impasible tragándose el dolor y trasladando su ira e impotencia a su arco, lo apretaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente una a la otra, la tensión era palpable en el aire. Pasados unos segundos de fulminarse con la mirada…

-¿Solo te tomaste la molestia de venir para decirme eso? Pues si ya terminaste de darme el mensaje de "ayuda", déjame en paz y por cierto la razón por la que he venido no es tu problema.

-Si no te gusta que sientan lastima de ti, no te acerques a Inuyasha. -Dijo Kikyo volteándose y regresando a la aldea.

Después de ver alejarse a Kikyo, Kagome ya no pudo más soltó el arco dejándolo caer al piso. Sus rodillas se aflojaron y cayó junto a él, una lagrima se le escapo recorriendo su mejilla, su mirada estaba vacía, perdida en el tiempo.

Las palabras de Kikyo recorrían su mente, hiriéndola como dagas que atravesaban su pecho lenta y dolorosamente, se inclino hacia el suelo, aferrándose a unas yerbas que estaban alrededor de ella.

-No voy a llorar mas, esta es la ultima lagrima que derramare, ya es suficiente –Dijo Kagome con rabia, para sí misma, conteniendo las ganas de llorar- debo cumplir mi objetivo.

Las palabras de Tetsu ahora rodeaban su cabeza "enfrenta tu pasado o el te derrotara"

-No puedo hacerlo, sufriré mucho –Susurro para sí, aún aferrándose a las yerbas, ya arrancándolas- no puedo enfrentarlos, ellos me odian, no podría soportar sus miradas de desprecio.

"Enfrenta tu pasado o el te derrotara" Esas palabras la torturaban aún mas que las de Kikyo, por el hecho de quien venían.

_¡No!._ Pensó cerrando fuertemente los ojos y agachándose más hacia el piso. Sintió un escalofrió que recorrió su espalda, empezó a oír unos gritos de angustia que provenían de la aldea, levanto su torso para poder oír mejor, al levantarse pudo ver como decenas de sombras se dirigían hacia la aldea.

_No puede ser-_Pensó Kagome parándose y recogiendo sus cosas-_ todo me lleva a ellos, existiendo tantas aldeas tenía que ser justamente esta._

Corrió hasta la aldea, al llegar habían varias casas incendiándose.

Un gran monstro color verde olivo que llevaba 2 espadas una en cada brazo de las cuales salía fuego, el monstro tenía una media luna negra en la frente entre ambos ojos color rojo carmesí. Inuyasha y Kikyo atacaban al monstruo mientras Miroku y Sango se encargaban de las sombras que atacaban a los aldeanos.

Inuyasha utilizo el viento cortante el cual el monstro absorbió cruzando las espadas, Kikyo por su parte lo atacaba también pero las flechas no causaban gran efecto.

Por otro lado unas sombras atacaban a unos aldeanos, Kohaku al ver esto salió del escondite donde lo había puesto su padre momentos antes, colocándose frente a ellos con su katana. Su madre al darse cuenta lanzo su boomerang causando solo detener por unos segundos a la sombra (los ataques físicos no realizados por monjes o sacerdotisas solo logran aturdir a las sombras), Sango junto con Miroku corrieron a salvar a su hijo, pero una de las sombras lo rodeo y desapareció con él, solo dejando en el suelo la katana, Sango intento detener a la sombra pero otra la atravesó por el hombro con el brazo.

Kagome al adentrarse en la aldea vio cuando la sombra atravesó a Sango y que otras se dirigían a atacarla a ella y a Miroku, lanzo tres flechas al mismo tiempo que destruyeron a las sombras, ella misma se sorprendió, sus flechas no habían tenido el mismo efecto en su época, pero logro salvar a quienes quería que era lo importante y siguió defendiendo a algunos aldeanos que se encontraban en peligro, Miroku logro ver a quien los había salvado pero no la reconoció, solo se preocupo en llevar a Sango a un lugar seguro.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la aldea, el monstro había absorbido el viento cortante, y lo había lanzado de regreso el doble de potente, expulsando por los aires a Inuyasha y tirando fuertemente al suelo a Kikyo noqueándola e hiriendo a Inuyasha.

Tras destruir unas cuantas sombras llego a donde se encontraban Inuyasha y Kikyo, al ver la escena Kagome se concentro en el monstro, para poder destruirlo debía concentrarse y olvidarse de todo a su alrededor, tomo su arco y dirigió su mirada justo a la del monstro que empezó a mover una espada para atacarla, tomo una flecha sin dejar de mirar al monstro, evitando que los sentimientos de preocupación por sus amigos la invadieran, coloco la flecha en su lugar lanzándola justo al centro de la media luna de la frente del monstro destruyéndolo al instante al ocurrir esto las sombras desaparecieron.

Al día siguiente…

Los aldeanos sobrevivientes habían apagado ya el fuego, Kagome se había encargado de curar a los aldeanos heridos y Miroku de Sango, Inuyasha y kikyo.

-¿Sabes quien fue que destruyo al monstro? -Pregunto Miroku al salir de una de las pocas casas que habían quedado en pie, a un aldeano que pasaba por ahí, Miroku tenía unas profundas ojeras, se encontraba cansado, paso toda la noche curando a sus amigos.

-Una sacerdotisa con un traje azul.

-¿Dónde se encuentra?

-Está cuidando a los heridos y ayudando a enterrar a los muertos.

-Ko…haaa..ku. -Se quejo Sango dentro de la cabaña. Lo que evito que Miroku siguiera indagando, entrando a la casa.

Ya adentro…

-¿Averiguaste quien destruyo al monstro? -Pregunto Inuyasha aun tirado en el piso con la mirada posada en Kikyo que no había despertado.

-Sí. -Dijo Miroku acariciando el cabello de Sango que estaba despertándose.

-De seguro esa persona sabe que ocurrió con Kohaku, búscala. -Susurro Sango bastante preocupada, tratando de sentarse.

-Es cierto, si supo como destruir al monstro debe saber quiénes eran esos seres. -Concordo Inuyasha levantandose y revisando el estado de kikyo que aun no despertaba.

-Voy en este instante. -Dijo Miroku dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y saliendo de la casa.

Miroku camino a través de los restos de casas destruidas, hasta ver a una joven de espaldas arrodillada curando a una niña, se imagino que era ella y se le acerco.

-Joven ¿fue usted quien destruyo al monstro y nos salvo a mí y a mi esposa?

Kagome se hallaba vendando a la niña, cuando Miroku se le acerco, _no me ha reconocido,_ pensó deteniéndose por unos instantes, para luego continuar sin decir nada.

-¿Señorita? Mis amigos, mi esposa y yo querríamos agradecerle y hacerle algunas preguntas, ¿Podría acompañarme?

-_Es hora._ -Pensó Kagome armándose de valor.

-¿Señorita? -Pregunto ya desesperándose por el silencio de ella.

-¿Dónde se encuentran? -Al fin hablo Kagome respondiéndole sin voltearse.

-Yo la llevare hasta haya.

-No, tengo que terminar de curar a los heridos y usted debe cuidar de ellos ¿No?

-Así es, nos encontramos en la casa de la sacerdotisa del pueblo. -Respondió Miroku para luego retirarse tratando de ver la cara de la chica, sin lograrlo.

Kagome termino de vendar a la niña, dejándola a cargo de una de las aldeanas y se dirigió a donde se ubicaba la casa de Kaede. Sentía un vacio en el estomago, sus manos le sudaban, su corazón latía rápidamente, no sabía que iba decir o hacer al entrar, solo quería devolverse y regresar a su época pero no podía cometer el mismo error dos veces tenía que seguir adelante, tenía que enfrentar a su pasado y cumplir con su misión llego a la entrada, respiro profundamente, halo lo que cubría a la puerta e ingreso a la casa….

Gracias por los reviews.

Espero que les haya gustado, no soy muy buena describiendo batallas, regálenme su opinión ¿sí?

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi


	5. Chapter 5

El pasado del futuro

Nota: Pensamientos en _cursiva._

Cap. 5

…llego a la entrada, respiro profundamente halo lo que cubría a la puerta e ingreso a la casa…

Al entrar ella no tuvo el valor de levantar la cabeza, dejando que su cabello cubriera parte de su rostro.

- Konnichiwa. -Dijo tímidamente al entrar.

-Konnichiwa, señorita gracias por venir. -Respondio Miroku que se encontraba ayudando a comer a Sango, mientras Inuyasha se encontraba sentado a un lado de Kikyo.

-¿En qué puedo serle útil? -Pregunto Kagome entrelazando sus dedos, sin levantar la cabeza.

-Siéntese por favor señorita –Dijo Miroku señalando un sitio cerca de la puerta- Quisiéramos agradecerle por su ayuda con lo ocurrido anoche y saber si su usted sabe algo más sobre lo que paso.

Kagome se sentó sobre sus piernas un poco alejada del grupo.

-¿Qué quieren saber?

-¿Que paso con mi hijo? ¿Usted fue quien lo salvo ayer? -Respondió Sango algo alterada.

-Sí, fui yo quien lo ayudo. ¿Qué le paso? -Contesto Kagome levantando un poco la cabeza pero luego retrocediendo rápidamente su movimiento.

Miroku se percato del movimiento, frunciendo el seño tratando de mirarle la cara a la joven, a su vez Inuyasha seguía pendiente de la conversación sin dejar de mirar a Kikyo que se movía como a punto de despertar.

-Una sombra lo rodeo y desapareció con él. -Alego Sango con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo más probable es que Yoru lo haya secuestrado, bueno una de sus sombras, el monstro que vieron anoche estaba siendo dominado por una de las sombras. -Dijo Kagome con la voz entrecortada, le entristecía bastante ver a su amiga así.

-¿Quién es Yoru? -Pregunto Inuyasha causando que Kagome diera un pequeño salto sobre si misma al oír la voz de Inuyasha.

-El es u…

-¿Señorita, la conozco de algún lado? -La interrumpió Miruku que aun la miraba como queriendo descifrarla.

-Miroku no es momento para tus juegos, es tu hijo el que está en peligro. -Le reclamo Inuyasha empezando a enojarse.

-El es un monstro que fue sellado hace mas de sei…- se detuvo al darse cuenta que no estaba en su época- cien años, este fue sellado en una katana y esta fue encargada a un templo que se incendio de una manera muy extraña, hace un año fue llevado al templo donde yo vivo para que nos encargáramos de él, pero hace 2 días, algo rompió el sello y fue liberado –_no es necesario que sepan todo-_ al darme cuenta pelee con él, pero el huyo hacia esta época no sé porque razón y ando en su busqueda.

-Sabia que la conocía de algún lado- empezó a hablar Miroku con una media sonrisa en el rostro- ¿no es así señorita? ¿Nos conocemos? Verdad.

Sango le descargo un golpe con el brazo que se encontraba sano, al tiempo que Inuyasha lo miraba de mala manera, al parecer Miroku era el único que se había dado cuenta en realidad de lo dicho por la chica.

-Si es cierto nos conocemos hace mucho.

Al decir esto, todos ahora la miraban fijamente.

-Lo sabía, una bella mujer por más que cambie nunca se me olvida, ¡aaaayyy!, -Sango le dio un pellizco- Sango no es para tanto –reclamo frotándose el brazo- No es verdad señorita Kagome.

Estas últimas palabras de Miroku dejaron atónitos tanto a Sango como a Inuyasha causando que se miraran entre sí y luego a Kagome, al momento Kagome levanto la cabeza manteniendo su mirada hacia abajo.

-¿Ka..a...gome, eres tú? -Pregunto Inuyasha con los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de olfatear el conocido olor de ella sin lograrlo.

-Claro, eres tú la culpable de lo que le paso a Kohaku, si no hubieras venido el tal monstro no habría atacado la aldea. -Interrumpió Kikyo llena de ira, abriendo los ojos intentando pararse mientras Inuyasha la sostenía.

-No, no, yo solo vine detr…

-Sí, eres tú la culpable, si no te hubieras quedado cerca nada habría pasado,- Dijo levantándose con dificultad con lágrimas a punto de salir en sus ojos- Kohaku estaría bien.

Kagome también se levanto colocando su mano en su pecho.

-No fue mi intención. -Agrego kagome dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Pero aun así es tu culpa, si no te le hubieras acercado el monstro no lo habria relacionado contigo y no lo habria secuestrado. -Mientras kikyo decía esto se iba alterando mas y mas, y por poco se cae al piso.

-Tranquilízate Kikyo aun no estás bien. -Alego Inuyasha sosteniéndola.

-¡No! Ella es la culpable de todas las muertes en la aldea. –Exclamo retorciéndose de dolor y cayendo al piso.

-¡Kagome, mejor vete! -Le grito Inuyasha al ver a Kikyo de esa manera.

-Yo lo lamento. -Dijo Kagome mirando sorprendida la actitud de Inuyasha y retrocediendo hacia la puerta.

-Señorita kagome será mejor que se retire. -Alego Miroku bastante calmado, ya saliendo del asombro en que se encontraba por la rapidez y la forma en que había cambiado la situación.

Mientras tanto Sango aun miraba distraída a Kagome, totalmente alejada de los gritos de kikyo, todavía sin creer que había regresado. Kikyo estaba arrodillada en el piso con Inuyasha a su lado tratando de tranquilizarla, Kagome al ver la escena se percato que allí, en ese lugar ya no cabía, giro hacia la salida y salió sin decir nada más.

Empezó a caminar hacia los heridos –_Es mejor así, estarán más seguros si están lejos de mí, al anochecer me voy, será lo mejor, ya para esa hora espero haber terminado de ayudar a los heridos, en parte lo que dijo Kikyo es cierto, hare lo posible para traer a Kohaku con bien, quizás así me perdonen. _

El resto del día pasó con rapidez, sin ver a quienes ella aun consideraba sus amigos, realizo la mayor cantidad de curaciones que pudo y ayudo como pudo a los aldeanos tratando de distraer su mente para no pensar, ni analizar lo ocurrido, al llegar la noche recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el bosque, hacia el oeste, caminaba lentamente no tenía planeado descansar, solo quería caminar, cumplir con su misión y regresar a casa para seguir con su vida.

-¡Kagome! ¡Espera!

Esa voz, esa voz diciendo lo que siempre soñó oír decir de ella, seguro era su imaginación y siguió caminando sin voltearse, para no sufrir al no ver lo que esperaba. Siguió caminando pero algo apareció frente a ella, interrumpiendo su camino, un ser vestido de rojo, con la luz de la luna sobre el destacando su hermoso cabello plateado que ondeaba a la voluntad del viento frio de la noche y que la miraba directo a los ojos.

-Espera, queremos ir contigo, es decir, tú eres la única que conoce a ese monstro y la única manera de salvar a Kohaku es que vayamos contigo. -Explico Inuyasha parándose con cierta distancia frente a Kagome.

Kagome se quedo helada al ver a Inuyasha, esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa proposición, en ese instante llegaron Sango, Miroku, Kikyo y Shippo encima de Kirara colocándose al lado de Inuyasha.

-¿No querían que me fuera? O ¿no Kikyo? -Pregunto Kagome sarcásticamente, aunque muriéndose por dentro por saltar encima de Kirara, tirar a Kikyo al suelo e irse con ellos sin ningún tipo de miramientos, pero no se permitiría hacer eso.

-Kagome. -Susurro asombrada Sango.

-Les dije que no era buena idea. -Dijo Kikyo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Usted es la única que conoce sobre este monstro y al parecer la única que sabe como destruir a las sombras que lo acompañan y lo más lógico es que vayamos con usted señorita Kagome. -Indico Miroku desmotándose de Kirara.

-Si no quieres venir con nosotros, ¡NO! vengas, es tu problema, nosotros buscaremos al tal Yoru y rescataremos a Kohaku sin tu ayuda, vámonos. -Dijo Inuyasha enojado por la actitud de Kagome y girando para irse.

-Ahh siii, -Empezó a decir kagome moviendo sus manos- encontraran la tsukihi antes que el, lo encontraran sin saber cómo es, destruirán a las sombras que siempre están a su alrededor, encontraran al niño y también destruirán a un monstro que no puede ser destruido facilmente así que es mejor sellarlo, y de seguro en solo una semana. -Diciendo esto último uniendo las palmas de sus manos y mirando con sarcasmo y un toque satisfacción a Inuyasha al ver que este se detenía de mala gana.

-¿Nos vas a ayudar? -Pregunto seriamente Sango, sin poder creer la actitud de su amiga.

-En ningún momento he dicho que no. -Respondió Kagome cruzando los brazos sin dejar de ver a Inuyasha que en ese momento ya se había volteado evidentemente muy enfadado regalándole una mirada llena de ira.

-Te has vuelto muy insoportable, niña tonta.

-En primera a esta tonta la necesitas y ya no soy una niña Inuyasha y segundo debemos buscar donde descansar, tenemos varios heridos y si no descansan viajaríamos muy lento; vi un claro hace unos metros podemos ir allá.

Al decir esto Kagome se giro y camino tranquilamente hacia el lugar que había señalado.

-Vamos Inuyasha, no ganas nada discutiendo con la señorita, al parecer está bastante susceptible. -Expreso Miroku agarrando el hombro de su amigo tratando de calmarlo y empujándolo un poco para que siguiera a kagome.

El grupo la siguió hasta un claro que se encontraba bastante cerca, al llegar Inuyasha y Miroku ayudaron a Sango y a Kikyo a bajar de Kirara, Shippo, que ya tenía la apariencia de un niño de unos 9 años, se encargo de hacer el fuego, Kagome por su parte se ubico cerca de un árbol donde coloco su bolsa de dormir, sentándose al lado de esta.

Todos ya dormían (aparentemente) y Kagome aun seguía ahí sentada observando la luna.

-No puedes dormir. -Musito Sango sin abrir los ojos.

-Deberias tú, estar durmiendo.

-No puedo, no dejo de pensar en Kohaku. -Respondió ya con los ojos abiertos y una lagrima cruzando su mejilla.

-Comprendo. -Argumento Kagome ocultando las ganas inmensas que tenia de ir a abrazar a su amiga.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Sí. Dijo sin dejar de mirar a la luna.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera?

Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, déjenme reviews con su opinión, no saben lo que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Muchas híper extra súper gracias por los reviews, por colocarme en sus history alert, en sus favoritos o por simplemente tomarse el tiempo en leer mi historia.

GRACIAS:

Zael-Dark-Ryu:

Cristal Butterfly 92: Estoy sumamente de

acuerdo con sus opinones sobre Kikyo.

Evita95

Rukanone

Alcalime

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi


	6. Chapter 6

**El pasado del futuro**

Cap. 6

-¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sin despedirte y diciéndonos esa extraña mentira.

-No quería que sintieran lastima de mi y lo de la mentira era para ganar tiempo y evitar preguntas incomodas y tal vez… Un poco de inmadurez, estaba muy enojada con un perro estúpido.

Inuyasha se movió llamando la atención de ambas e interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¿Por qué no volviste? –Continúo Sango al ver que Inuyasha se tranquilizaba.

-Al principio era porque aun me dolía lo ocurrido y después muchas veces estuve a punto de saltar por el pozo, pero luego me arrepentía al caer en cuenta de que ya para ese punto ustedes tendrían una vida tranquila y yo solo vendría a interrumpir su paz. –Dijo todo esto pasivamente con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada la cual no alejaba de la luna.

-Pero, ¿cómo pudiste pensar eso?

-A la final era lo mejor, yo no sufría ni ustedes me veían sufrir, así las heridas sanarían mejor.

-Kagome. –Sango menciono su nombre tristemente como sin poder creer lo escuchado.

-Ves, ya me tienes lastima. -Esta vez Kagome la miro directo a los ojos.

-No, no es así es…

-¿Como está la anciana Kaede? La interrumpió, ya no quería hablar de ese tema.

-Bien, con los achaques de la edad. –Respondió Sango entendiendo el mensaje de su amiga.

Kagome se introdujo en el saco de dormir, sin decir más, dándole la espalda a sango.

Al día siguiente, Inuyasha fue el primero en despertar, al hacerlo noto que Kagome no estaba, empezó a olfatear para tratar de ubicarla sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a los demás, logro encontrar su aroma y lo siguió, lo llevo hasta un rio y allí logro verla, se quedo mirando desde lejos, por todas las discusiones y contratiempos no había percibido todo lo que había cambiado ya no era aquella niña con la que discutía a diario, era su mismo rostro pero había algo que la hacía ver diferente, estaba parada a la orilla del rio, su cabello ondeaba con el viento, se veía hermosa, Inuyasha estaba embelesado mirándola sin comprender que tenia de diferente pero algo lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, la aparición de alguien muy familiar para él, alguien que no veía desde la última pelea con Naraku.

-Tardaste bastante. –Le reclamo Kagome al youkai que se posaba frente a ella.

-¿Quién eres tú para hacer que yo me apresure? –Le pregunto Sesshomaru mirándola de reojo- el estúpido de mi hermano nos está observando.-Dijo esto en un murmullo para que Inuyasha no escuchara.

-Lo sé, ignóralo. Si estás aquí es porque piensas ayudarme, me imagino que el anciano Mioga te llevo el mensaje.

-No pienso ayudarte a ti, ni cumplir el trato al que accedí al cuidar a la Tsukihi.

-¿Entonces, que haces aquí? –Le pregunto parándose firmemente ante el-

-Secuestraron a Rin y supuestamente tu eres la única que sabes donde esta Yoru.

-A ciencia cierta no sé, pero sé que buscara a la Tsukihi, para encontrarla antes que yo y así destruirla. ¿Piensas entregármela?

Inuyasha se había mantenido escuchando la conversación sin entender cuál era la relación entre estos dos, con cada palabra su intriga iba aumentando, y no soportaba la manera en que Kagome miraba a Sesshomaru como si compartieran algo, como si existiera algún lazo entre ellos.

-No, ya se la entregue a otra persona. –Respondió mirándola con soberbia.

-¿¡Qué hiciste qué!? ¿A quién? -Pregunto suspirando profundo tratando de no perder la calma sin lograrlo.

- Eso no te interesa. -Dijo altivamente para luego girar e irse levitando.

-¡Sesshomaru! ¿¡A quien le diste la espada!? -Grito Kagome con todas sus fuerzas pero el youkai la ignoro- ¡Inuyasha! ¿Desde cuándo tienes la costumbre de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas? -Le grito Kagome descargando su furia contenida contra él.

-No estaba escuchando ninguna conversación. -Le contradijo acercándose a ella.

-Entonces ¿que se supone que hacías ahí escondido? –Le rebatió colocando sus manos en la cintura cerrando sus ojos.

-Estaba…Estaba buscándote. -Dijo dudoso.

-¿A mí? Y… ¿Por qué? -Se iba acercando poco a poco a él ya más calmada.

-Yo…yo…Pensé que te irías sin decirnos a donde encontrar a Yoru. –Agrego ya más seguro.

Kagome junto sus manos en su espalda y se acerco a él, a tal punto que podía escuchar su respiración, lo miraba fijamente, directo a esos ojos dorados.

-Ahh sí. -Le dijo Kagome tiernamente abriendo mucho los ojos, de una manera muy dulce con una pequeña sonrisa.

Esto puso muy nervioso a Inuyasha hace unos segundos estaba histérica y ahora lo miraba de esta manera y además tan cerca del.

-Sí, creí que te habías ido.

-¡Tu quién crees que eres para controlar los pasos que doy! -Dijo cambiando su gesto drásticamente a uno aun mas enojado que cuando Sesshomaru la dejo con la palabra en la boca, dándole una fuerte pisada en el pie de Inuyasha- A mala hora Kikyo te quito el collar.

-Ahh! ¿Qué te pasa tonta? Tanto estar con Sesshomaru te ha vuelto una amargada deberías de cuidar con quien te juntas. –Argullo Inuyasha sosteniendo su pie.

Estas palabras causaron que algo detonara en el interior de Kagome, como un volcán a punto de explotar, un ardor que subía por su pecho que poco a poco iba subiendo hasta estallar.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡No es tu problema con quien me junto o no, hace mucho tiempo que me sacaste de tu vida y borraste el derecho a meterte en la mía, lo que yo haga o no, no es ni en lo más mínimo tu problema al igual que con quien me junto! ¡Tarado! ¡Tanto tiempo junto a Kikyo te derritió aun más el cerebro!

-¡No te metas con Kikyo!

-¡No te metas en mi vida! -Le rebatió señalándolo con su índice, llevándolo justo al medio de sus ojos.

-Mi hermano no es de confianza –Replico sosteniendo su mano y llevándola hacia abajo, haciendo que esta se acercara a él otra vez, de mala gana- No me agrada que te juntes o hagas trato con él.

-¡Suéltame! –Kagome lo observaba con furia, como se atrevía a meterse con su vida.

-¿Dime, que tiene que ver mi hermano en todo esto? Acaso te aliaste con él, por eso no querías encontrarte con nosotros, por eso te fuiste ayer sin despedirte.

-¡Suéltame!, ¿Qué? Ya no te es suficiente con Kikyo ¡Suéltame! De mis aliados me encargo ¡yo!

-Entonces es verdad.

-¡Es que no me piensas soltar! -Forcejeaba sin lograr soltarse de su agarre.

-No hasta que me digas que tiene que ver mi hermano en esto.

-Inuyasha –Suspiro- suéltame me estás haciendo daño luego hablamos. -Exclamo pausadamente dejando de forcejear.

-Está bien.-La soltó al ver que estaba más calmada.

- En tus sueños ¡Idiota! – Dijo alejándose de allí dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el bosque dejando a Inuyasha desconcertado.

Inuyasha dio varios saltos, colocándose frente a ella, la sujeto por ambos brazos, situándola contra un árbol, enjaulándola entre él y el árbol, bastante cerca de uno del otro, veía su rostro profundamente, tratando de averiguar donde había quedado la tierna Kagome para solo encontrar unos ojos llenos de ira hacia él.

Kagome estaba que no se aguantaba a ella misma de la ira solo quería alejarse de ese estúpido, cuando sintió que algo la agarraba fuertemente y la estrellaba contra un árbol, era él, ¿que se suponía que quería? ya no era suficiente con lo que ya le había hecho, ¿que más daño pensaba hacerle?, estaba demasiado cerca de ella causando que una tormenta de recuerdos y de sentimientos que ya creía muertos azotaran contra su alma, porque quería herirla más con esto, era demasiado para ella.

-¿Qué quieres? Déjame en paz. –Dijo Kagome ya exhausta de pelear, quería que él se alejara, que la dejara en paz.

-Dime ¿qué te traes con Sesshomaru?

-¿Cuál es tu interés? Eso no te compete, no tiene que ver con Kohaku.

-Pero si tiene que ver contigo.

-Con mayor razón, no es de tu interés, yo no lo soy. -Kagome lo miro perturbada.

-¡Tú si me interesas! -Inuyasha no dejaba de ver directamente a sus ojos buscando algún cambio.

Estas palabras desencajaron todas las piezas de la vida de kagome haciendo que se quedara en blanco por unos segundos, como procesando lentamente estas cuatro palabras.

-Me imagino que para saber cómo encontrar a Kohaku, quieres saber ¿cuál es la relación entre tu hermano y yo?, me encantaría hablar en una posición menos incomoda. –Dijo Kagome tratando de ignorar sus palabras.

-No, te vas a ir de nuevo.

-¡Está bien!, -Ya la paciencia de Kagome se estaba agotando- anoche le pedí al anciano Mioga que le diera un mensaje a Sesshomaru, porque lo necesitaba para que me ayudara a luchar contra Yoru. ¿Ya me puedes soltar?

-¿Por qué le pediste ayuda a él, en vez de a mí, bueno a nosotros?

-No te compares con tu hermano, tú eres más débil, no te confiaría esa misión nunca, tampoco confió del todo en ti y sería, más bien, es muy peligroso para Sango y Miroku. ¿Entiendes?

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir? -Estas palabras hacían que una furia intensa surgiera dentro de el.

-Necesitaba su ayuda el tiene o tenía algo que tu no.

-¿Quieres decir que si el te hubiera querido ayudar nos habrías dejado?

-No, sería más seguro para mí, pero no tengo doble cara como tú. -Dijo esto ladeando la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos, con un gesto de estar harta de la situación; su objetivo no era herirlo pero quería que la soltara, no sabía cuanto resistiría sin decirle toda la verdad a pesar de todo lo que él le había hecho no toleraba ver esos ojos tristes, le partían el alma.

-Si te sientes tan insegura a mi lado ¿por qué no te vas con tu idolatrado Sesshomaru? ¿Ehh? -Agrego esto con un ligero toque de sarcasmo y rabia, apretándola aun mas al árbol y acercando su rostro más al de ella; lo dicho por Kagome lo había enfurecido de una manera inimaginable lo hirió en lo más profundo lo había puesto a menos, inferior a su hermano, algo que él no toleraba, cuando ella se refería a el había algo mas en sus palabras, quería decir que ahora lo amaba a él, a Sesshomaru.

-Me estás haciendo daño, a ti que te pasa, ¿cuál es tu prob…

Algo interrumpió súbitamente las palabras de Kagome causando que se revoletearan los tiempos, Inuyasha de repente acerco sus labios a los de ella y la beso, cediendo su agarre hasta soltarla, como se atrevía ahora, en este momento cuando él está con Kikyo y ella…

-¡Sueltame!- Kagome lo alejo de ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- Como puedes hacerme esto, estas con Kikyo, eres un miserable.

-¡Kagome!- La llamo Inuyasha tratando de explicarle lo sucedido aunque él tampoco lo entendía.

-¡Déjame! ¿Por qué te satisface verme sufrir? –Las lagrimas ahora inundaban su rostro, él la había hecho flaquear y ahora estaban en peligro.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Kagome! ¿Donde están?

Kagome al oír las voces de Sango y Miroku salió corriendo de aquel lugar, no toleraría preguntas de ¿por qué lloraba? Mientras Inuyasha permanecía embelesado sin entender bien lo que había hecho.

-Inuyasha ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto Kikyo con recelo.

-¿Sabes dónde está Kagome? Pregunto al llegar Sango al lado de Miroku.

-No lo sé. –Respondió Inuyasha

El claro cielo de la mañana se oscureció de de improviso, causando que Miroku sintiera una presencia extraña.

-Debemos encontrar a la señorita Kagome.-Dijo Miroku con un gesto de preocupación.

-Es cierto, ¡Kagome! –Empezó a llamarla Sango notando el gesto de su esposo.

Kagome apareció detrás de unos árboles.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Pregunto Sango preocupada.

-¿Siente la presencia señorita Kagome?

-Si, algo demasiado poderoso se acerca. Miroku, Kikyo las sombras solo se destruyen purificándolas, si las cortan se dividen en 2 más poderosas, lo más probable es que venga un gran monstro con muchas alrededor, del monstro se encargaran Sango e Inuyasha traten de golpearlo donde tenga una media luna negra.

-¿Y tú que harás? Le pregunto Kikyo tratando de molestarla y hacer intriga.

-Yo me encargare de Yoru, lo más probable es que se dirija hacia acá. –Le respondió Kagome sin notar sus intenciones, en su cabeza solo estaba lo ocurrido anteriormente, algo demasiado peligroso debía concentrarse para poder luchar…

*****************************

MUCHAS GRACIAS por los reviews. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Dejenme reviews ¿si? please.

*****************************

Inuyasha y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.


	7. Chapter 7

**El pasado del futuro**

Cap. 7

Una hermosa mañana se había convertido en una oscuridad lúgubre, la maléfica presencia se sentía en el aire. Inuyasha se encontraba parado, alerta con la mirada fija hacia el lugar donde sentía la presencia y con el colmillo de acero en la mano, Kikyo se encontraba dándole instrucciones a Shippo, que había llegado hace unos segundos, de que fuera a las aldeas cercanas a avisar del peligro, Sango y Miroku se sostenían de la mano recordando las instrucciones de Kagome.

El corazón de Kagome latía pausadamente como marcando los segundos para la batalla, sus manos estaban frías como si quisiera congelar el arco, trataba de concentrarse pero la revolución de sentimientos en su interior no la dejaban, sabía que si no se olvidaba de su alrededor podrían morir sus amigos y ella, un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su espalda, fijo su mirada hacia el norte de donde provinieron decenas de sombras que pronto los rodearon, Kikyo empezó a lanzar flechas despejando un poco la vista lo que permitió ver un gran monstruo de 4 cabezas dirigiéndose hacia ellos, Sango e Inuyasha corrieron hacia el empezando a batallar con este mientras Miroku y Kykio destruían cuantas sombras veían y las que intentaban atacar a Inuyasha y a Sango.

Kagome lanzaba flechas pero no tenían el mismo efecto que la ultima vez, apenas lograba destruir una por vez.

-Estimada Kagome cuanto tiempo sin vernos dulzura. –Una suave voz llamo su atención y la de todos al hacer que las sombras y el monstro se detuvieran.

Caminaba lentamente saliendo de entre unos árboles con su figura humana, su largo y muy lacio cabello azul oscuro ondeaba en una cola baja, sus ojos verde esmeralda lucían apacibles, en su mano izquierda sostenía una espada similar al colmillo de acero cuando no estaba transformado a diferencia que su mango estaba entrecruzado por una cinta roja, vestía un kimono negro con los bordes color plata.

Kagome tenso su arco con una flecha en dirección hacia él.

-Kagome no seas tan agresiva, el que debería estar enojado soy yo, la ultima vez casi me matas. –Se paró a cierta distancia de ella.

-¡Donde tienes a kohaku! –Grito Sango corriendo hacia él con el boomerang en alto pero Inuyasha la detuvo.

-Es contra esto que estamos luchando, déjamelo a mí, lo destruiré en un segundo. –Inuyasha se abalanzó en contra de Yoru con su colmillo de acero al creer que no era una gran amenaza al no sentir una fuerte presencia alrededor de el.

-¡Inuyasha no! –Grito kagome, angustiada al ver la estúpida acción del Hanyou- ¡Te dije que yo me encargaba de Yoru!

-No seas estúpida, acabemos rápido con esto. –Le dijo mientras lo atacaba con el viento cortante, pero este no lo alcanzo, se desvaneció en el aire como si Inuyasha no hubiera hecho nada, pero antes que Inuyasha pudiera reaccionar un rayo lo golpeo fuertemente en el pecho y lo tiro en el suelo.

Yoru mantenía aun su espada en el aire, se movió tan rápido que casi no se pudieron dar cuenta de su acción, levanto su mano izquierda e hizo un ligero movimiento con sus dedos, al instante las sombras empezaron a atacar otra vez con más fuerza pero el monstro se quedo inmóvil luego este se empezó a desintegrar en unas especies de lianas que formaron una gran pared, un par de lianas de esta se dirigieron hacia Inuyasha que estaba aturdido por el golpe, halándolo hacia la pared hasta colgarlo a lo alto de esta. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido, Yoru solo observaba a Kagome turbada sin saber bien qué hacer ya que por otro lado Sango y Miroku estaban heridos en el suelo mientras Kikyo los defendía como podía de las sombras que intentaban acabar con ellos a toda costa pero sin que esta se diera cuenta otras lianas también los halaron a estos, lucharon sin poder soltarse y fueron llevados junto a Inuyasha.

-¿Qué te pasa Kagome? No veo la misma chica engreída que me ataco la otra vez –Dijo Yoru con un toque de inexistente preocupación en su voz.

-¡Suelta a mis amigos!- Exclamo Kagome apuntándolo con una flecha, al lanzar la flecha esta lo alcanzo pero su cuerpo la absorbió, unas lianas intentaban atraparla pero esta las evadía con dificultad.

-¿Estas enferma? -Le pregunto Yoru en tono de burla, él sabía perfectamente que si sus sentimientos estaban involucrados su poder disminuía significativamente.

Sus cuatro compañeros estaban en lo alto de la pared de lianas sin poder moverse, solo podían ser espectadores de lo que ocurría. Kagome lanzo varias flechas mas, logrando solo el mismo efecto y la risa burlona de Yoru, ya estaba desesperada al ver a sus amigos cada vez más cerca de la muerte, si no se les hubiera acercado, si no se hubiera acercado a Inuyasha, si este no la hubiera besado estaría concentrada y ellos con bien, al esta distraerse unas lianas la atraparon y arrastraron hasta la pared al mismo nivel que sus amigos.

-Vamos a hacer un trato, yo los libero –expuso acercándose a la pared- y tú me das a la Tsukihi.

-No la tengo. –Le respondió con una mirada de odio e intentando liberarse.

-No te creo- Le lanzo un rayo que le hirió el costado derecho a Miroku.

-¿Ya sabes donde esta?

-No lo sé. –Le respondió Kagome bastante preocupada al ver a Miroku adolorido.

-¡Ya verás desgraciado cuando me libere te destruiré! –Le grito Inuyasha recuperando un poco su movilidad. Yoru lo miro y le lanzo un rayo hiriéndolo en el estomago.

-Vamos Kagome coopera, o acaso te importan tan poco tus amigos. –Dijo Yoru elevando una ceja.

-¿Dónde tienes a Kohaku? –Pregunto Kikyo fijando su mirada en este.

-El niño por la espada. –Volvió a proponer Yoru.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no tengo la espada. –Exclamo Kagome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras Yoru le atravesaba el hombro con un rayo.

-Dime donde encontrar la espada o donde esta Tetsu –La serenidad de la voz de Yoru estaba cambiando- o tendré que matarte.

-NO. –A pesar de las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de Kagome se notaba la firmeza en su voz.

-Prefieres morir antes que entregarlo, prefieres ver morir a tus amigos y al niño.

-¡Kagome termina de decirle lo que quiere, tu estúpida lucha no es más importante que Kohaku! –Le reclamo Kikyo empeorando la situación.

-Kagome el tiempo corre, bueno iré amigo por amigo, que tal si empezamos por el de pelo plateado.

-¡No! –La tenía entre la espada y la pared, sus amigos o Tetsu y el ya había notado que ella sabia donde estaba el, sentía que unas cuerdas invisibles la halaban hacía dos polos diferentes no podía ver a sus amigos morir frente a sus ojos pero tampoco entregar a Tetsu.

-¿Donde está Tetsu? –Volvió a preguntar Yoru.

-No te lo puedo decir.

-Uno menos. –Yoru levanto su espada y lanzo un rayo diferente a los anteriores este estaba bordeado por una luz roja.

-¡NO! – Todos gritaron al unisonó al ver a su amigo en peligro.

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad envolvió a Kagome en su totalidad por su culpa Inuyasha estaría muerto, todos la odiarían, la relación recién establecida entre ella y Sango se desmoronaría sin cabida a una leve reconstrucción, Kikyo tendría razones eternas para hacerla sentir miserable y su Shippo su tan adorado Shippo que no la había ni mirado durante su estadía, no tendría la oportunidad de sacarle las ideas que de seguro le inculco Kikyo en su contra durante su ausencia.

********************************

Gracias por los reviews.

*****************************

Inuyasha y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.


	8. Chapter 8

**El pasado del futuro**

Cap. 8

El rayo estaba a punto de alcanzar a Inuyasha pero algo freno su camino justo antes de que llegara a él, una especie de Youkai con el cabello blanco como la nieve y la piel tostada había detenido el rayo con su espada, haciendo que se re direccionara hacia Yoru este no esperaba su aparición y el rayo le atravesó el costado al verse herido Yoru llamo a las sombras estas lo rodearon y desaparecieron con él al igual que la oscuridad, apareciendo el sol mágicamente, ya era de tarde.

El peli blanco de ojos plateados empezó a cortar las lianas que tenían prisioneros al grupo y a colocarlos en el piso, excepto a Inuyasha que tan pronto le soltó un brazo empezó a soltarse el mismo ignorando la ayuda de este.

-¡Casi matan a Inuyasha por tu terquedad, hay algo malo contigo! –Le empezó a reclamar Kikyo ignorando que estaba arrodillada en el piso por el dolor de su hombro.

-Ella no sabe dónde está la espada. – Indico Inuyasha sin dejar de mirar con curiosidad al que le había salvado la vida hace unos minutos, que se encontraba curando las heridas de Miroku y Sango sin decir una palabra.

-Pero si, donde esta ese tal Tetsu lo pude sentir en su voz. –Alego Kikyo dirigiéndose hacia Inuyasha para revisar sus heridas.

-En eso tienes razón, ¡En que estabas pensando, niña tonta! ¿Quién rayos es ese Tetsu como para dejar que nos maten por él? –Ahora su mirada se dirigía inquisitiva hacia Kagome que no levantaba su mirada del piso sintiéndose culpable.

En eso llego Shippo montado en Kirara con unos vendajes en las manos.

-¿Cómo sabias que estábamos heridos? –le pregunto Miroku al ver todo lo que traía en las manos.

-El me dijo. –Declaro Shippo señalando al peliblanco.

-¿Quien rayos eres?- Pregunto Inuyasha al ver que el héroe del día se le acercaba con los vendajes en la mano- no necesito que me curen.

-Y quien te dijo que lo voy a hacer, mucho hice con salvar a un inútil hanyou. –Le respondió divertido pasándole los vendajes a Kikyo y dirigiéndose hacia Kagome.

-¿Quien te crees para hablarme así?- Le pregunto Inuyasha bastante enojado.

- Si no te has dado cuenta, yo fui el que te salvo el pellejo, y soy el único que pudo herir a Yoru bestia inservible.

-No seas tan creído solo fue un golpe de suerte. –Le rebatió Inuyasha con la sangre hirviendo, ya no le dolía la herida solo quería acabar con ese tipo.

-Suerte que tu no tuviste, no sé porque te salve me habría evitado tenerte como molestia.

-Tetsu no seas cruel, sé que no piensas eso en realidad. –Agrego Kagome mirando a Tetsu tristemente al ver la decepción en los ojos de él.

-Como puedes leer mis pensamientos si ni siquiera eres capaz de lanzar bien una flecha cuando debes. –Contradijo Tetsu arrodillándose al lado de ella para curar su hombro, Kagome se sonrojo mientras se descubría el hombro mirando hacia el otro lado para que el la curara.

-Entonces tu eres el tal Tetsu ¿Qué tienes que ver con todo esto?-Le pregunto Sango ayudando a Miroku a sostenerse en pie.

En ese instante algo hizo conexión en la mente de Kagome, haciendo que mirara directo a la cara a Tetsu.

-¿Desde cuándo sentiste la presencia de Yoru? ¿Estabas observando la batalla?

-Sí. –Dijo sin dejar de vendarla.

-¿¡Entonces porque no me ayudaste!? –Le grito Kagome bastante enojada- No estaríamos heridos si hubieras intervenido a tiempo.

-Pensé que podrías sola. –Respondió tranquilamente colocando el último vendaje a Kagome.

-¿Cómo podría sola? Sabes bien que en esa situación nunca lo habría logrado. –Le reclamo parándose ignorando las miradas atónitas de los demás.

-Eso ya es culpa tuya, por entretenerte en cosas que no debes. –Contesto fríamente mirándola de una manera muy seria.

Ese último comentario dejo fría a Kagome, acaso el habría visto lo ocurrido con Inuyasha, eso no podía ser, tenía que estarse refiriendo a otra cosa, Tetsu no podría haberlos visto, esto hizo que el rostro enojado de Kagome se cambiara a uno de inquietud, se giro a ver a Inuyasha este no se había percatado de lo dicho por Tetsu por lo menos no de la manera de que lo había hecho ella, el solo lo miraba con la misma ira que antes.

-Alguien me puede decir, ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? –Pregunto alterada Sango al ver que no le hacían caso.

-Me imagino que les contaste la parte resumida de la historia. –Dijo mirando de reojo a Inuyasha que le devolvía la mirada con ganas de matarlo- será mejor que nos vayamos a un lugar seguro, las sombras pueden regresar.

-¿Quien te crees para darnos ordenes? –Volvió a empezar la pelea Inuyasha.

-Tú sí que eres molesto. –Dijo Tetsu ya empezando a molestarse.

-Y tú qué haces metiéndote en lo que no te importa. –Respondió Inuyasha parándose frente a el de manera desafiante.

-Tu ¿que sabes?, tu eres el entrometido. –Dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

-Porque no regresas a la ratonera de donde saliste y nos dejas en paz. –Rebatió Inuyasha colocando su mano en el colmillo de acero.

-No peleare contigo, estas herido y aunque no lo estuvieras no eres rival para mí y no perdería mi tiempo. –Aclaro Tetsu de manera muy cortante.

-Podrían dejar de pelear, hay cosas más importantes que hacer. –Expreso Miroku bastante serio- por lo que parece nos necesitamos unos a los otros será mejor que se lleven bien para poder salir bien de todo esto.

-Es verdad debemos unirnos para poder salvar a Kohaku. –Argullo Sango apoyando a Miroku.

-No necesitamos a este idiota para nada. –Dijo Inuyasha cruzando los brazos.

-Si lo necesitamos. –Comento Kagome.

-¿Quién es Kohaku? –Pregunto Tetsu haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho por Inuyasha.

-Es el hijo de Sango y Miroku, lo secuestro Yoru al tiempo de llegar aquí. –Le respondió Kagome sin mirarlo a los ojos tenía miedo de encontrar en ellos algo de reproche.

-Está bien, los ayudare a encontrar al niño. –Dijo Tetsu indiferentemente.- vamos a una aldea cercana.

Inuyasha iba a decir algo pero Shippo salto sobre el evitando que hablara.

-Tenemos un campamento cerca de aquí. –Alego Kikyo bastante interesada en Tetsu, el tenia algo que le era familiar, no había dejado de mirarlo durante toda la conversación.

-Entonces el kitsune y yo vamos por sus cosas y la gata los llevara a la aldea.

-No, yo iré con ustedes y Kirara llevara a los heridos. –Agrego Inuyasha no quería por nada darle la razón a él.

-Tu estas herido y no sirves para nada, bien ahora herido. –Le respondió Tetsu iniciando otra vez la discusión.

**********************************************

Este capítulo en realidad era parte del anterior pero me pareció que estaba muy laaargo y lo dividí en dos, voy a tardar un poco en publicar el siguiente capítulo porque estoy a una semana de los primeros parciales y tengo que estudiar pero tan pronto pasen actualizare.

**************************

Gracias, gracias por los reviews ponerme en sus favoritos o story alerts no me canso de agradecerles no saben lo feliz que me pongo. Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo dejen reviews por favoooor

**GRACIAS:**

Kyome-chan

Crystal Butterfly 92

Karina Natsumi

yukainu-anime

virginia260

*****************************

Inuyasha y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.


	9. Chapter 9

**El pasado del futuro**

Cap. 9

El recién formado grupo caminaba hacia la aldea, Miroku y Sango iban montados en Kirara mientras Shippo, Kagome, Kikyo e Inuyasha iban a pie este último se había negado a ir sobre Kirara a pesar de sus graves heridas, para hacerse el fuerte frente a su nuevo compañero que se había separado de ellos para ir a buscar las cosas dejadas atrás.

-Kagome, ¿Cómo es que no pude sentir todo su verdadero poder? –Pregunto Inuyasha rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que rodeaba al grupo tan pronto habían partido del lugar de la batalla.

-Es que Yoru, originalmente no es un ser maligno.

-No entiendo ¿cómo es que Yoru no es un ser maligno? Si ha hecho todo esto. -Cuestiono Shippo dirigiéndose fríamente pero por primera a vez a Kagome desde que esta había llegado a esta época.

Kagome se quedo observándolo por unos instantes, el pequeño Shippo había cambiado tanto físicamente como en la manera de ser, era tan frio, por lo menos con ella, actuaba con mayor madurez de la que debería tener por su edad, era tan, tan parecido a Kikyo.

-Toma tu mochila. –Dijo Tetsu indiferentemente al llegar de manera sorpresiva e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kagome, ofreciéndole su mochila y pasándole parte de las demás cosas a Shippo. Se habia aparecido sin que nadie lo notara, tenia la capacidad de correr rapidamente, se encontraba parado con la mochila en alto y las otras cosas en la otra mano, el llevaba un traje tradicional azulado con pequenas lunas nuevas plateadas en los bordes de las mangas y parte del cuello que conbinaban perfectamente con su cabello blanco y ojos plateados.

-¿Como piensas que la voy a cargar con el hombro herido? –Le reclamo Kagome mirando hacia arriba, ya que tetsu era mucho mas alto que ella, con el ceño fruncido olvidándose de la pregunta de Shippo.

-Tienes el otro. –Dijo Tetsu regalándole una mirada fría y distante.

-¡Ayúdame! –Le grito Kagome totalmente irritada causando que todos la miraran.

-Está bien, si lo pides tan amablemente. –Accedió Tetsu de mala gana.

-¿La aldea esta cerca? –Pregunto Sango al ver que el recorrido se tornaba largo.

-No falta mucho. -Respondió Shippo caminando al compás de Kirara.

-¡Oye Shippo! ¿Cómo es que te tropezaste con este? –Cuestiono Inuyasha sin dejar de lanzarle una mirada asesina a Tetsu la cual era correspondida de igual manera ya que caminaban casi a la par.

-Cuando me dirigía a una de las aldeas cercanas para avisar sobre el peligro, el se detuvo en frente de Kirara y yo justo cuanto aterrizábamos para entrar a la aldea de una forma que las personas no se asustaran, yo pensaba que nos iba a atacar pero luego me explico que era amigo de Kagome y que yo tenía que buscar medicinas y vendajes porque seguramente ustedes estarían heridos.

-_Entonces, el sabía de antemano que yo estaba con ellos pero desde cuando, ¿Cuándo llego a esta época?, ¿Tendrá el la Tsukihi?, definitivamente tengo muchas cosas que hablar con Tetsu._ –Pensó Kagome disminuyendo el paso y quedándose atrás.

-Kagome, no se tu pero los demás y yo queremos llegar, quizás a ti no te duelan tus heridas, pero a nosotros sí. –Reclamo Kikyo al verla quedar rezagada, Kagome ni si quiera la miro solo se limito a acelerar su paso, tenia cosas más importantes en que pensar.

-Ya puedo ver la aldea. -Dijo Sango aliviada.

-¿Qué diremos al llegar a la aldea para que nos den posada?, somos un grupo bastante singular y no podemos contar con Miroku, está muy mal herido. –Pregunto acertadamente Shippo.

-No te preocupes Shippo aun puedo hacer un par de conjuros, para que nos den posada, a parte no creo que se nieguen a ayudarnos en las condiciones en que estamos. –Argumento Miroku haciéndose el fuerte.

-No se preocupen yo me encargare de eso. –Alego Tetsu indiferentemente.

-¡Feh! Tú los vas a convencer, más bien saldrán huyendo al verte sino lo has notado no eres un humano. –Dijo burlonamente Inuyasha con una leve sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de que ya no podía caminar bien por sí solo y tuvo que caminar recostado de Kikyo, algo que Kagome trato de ignorar.

-Tetsu es mejor desde ahora. –Expreso Kagome viendo a lo lejos algunos aldeanos.

-¿De qué hablas Kagome? –Pregunto Sango al ver la seriedad en la cara de su amiga.

Pero antes de que Kagome pudiera responder, una luz blanca rodeo a Tetsu completamente, impidiendo verlo por unos segundos, que desapareció rápidamente dejando al descubierto un muchacho de una apariencia totalmente normal, de piel blanca, ojos y cabellos completamente negros, con unos centímetros menos de altura y con ropas de la época.

-A esto se refería. –Dijo Tetsu con una gran sonrisa en el rostro -Kagome ¿Te duele mucho la herida? –Indago Tetsu bastante inquieto.

-No mucho, más tarde les explico todo. –Indico Kagome al ver la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.

-¡Señor! ¿Puede ayudarnos? –Exclamo Tetsu al salir corriendo normalmente hacia un aldeano, para pedirle posada, que se encontraba trabajando en el campo.

****************************************************

Gracias por tenerme paciencia. Tuve que leer la historia para acordarme de ciertos detalles para ser sincera y prometo hacer los capítulos mas cortos a veces creo que me emociono demasiado al escribir bueno si ustedes están de acuerdo a la final son ustedes que los que leen, este capítulo no es que saliera como yo quería pero tenía que cumplir con una fecha por decirlo así y si tardaba mas en publicar me arriesgaba a perder totalmente el hilo de la historia. Disculpen por las faltas ortograficas.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.

**************************************

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS:**

Kyome-chan

Crystal Butterfly 92

virginia260

Lady-moon

*****************************

Inuyasha y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Gracias por leer.


	10. Chapter 10

**El pasado del futuro**

Cap. 10

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_No puedo creer lo mal que me fue en ese examen si hubiera escuchado a mis amigas y hubiera ido a estudiar con ellas no me habría pasado, no puedo creer lo terca que puedo ser al igual que el idiota de Inuyasha ¡¡¡ahhh!!! Si que soy estúpida ¿porque cada uno de mis pensamientos tienen que terminar el?_ –Pensaba bastante frustrada Kagome mientras se dirigía hacia su casa tras salir de la escuela.

-_No puedo creerlo ya han pasado más de tres años y aun sigue presente en mis pensamientos en cada momento, en cada situación mi mente busca la manera de relacionarlo con ello ya sea al comer ramen o simplemente ver a un chico con cabello negro hace que regrese en el tiempo justo a cualquier momento de felicidad junto a él, mi amado Inuyasha, no ya no es mío más bien nunca lo fue, el nunca me quiso por lo menos no como yo a él._ –Kagome sintió una lagrima recorrer su mejilla iba a llorar de nuevo, otra vez como millones de veces desde su regreso permanente a su época por más que lo hubiera intentado no podía olvidarlo, su herida no sanaba y no ayudaba el recordar la estúpida forma en la que había huido de sus problemas dejando todo atrás sin despedirse de la manera correcta, sin pensar en los demás.

Kagome caminaba totalmente abstraída en su pelea interna cuando cruzo una calle sin percatarse de que la luz del semáforo estaba verde y una camioneta se dirigía a alta velocidad hacia ella, varios transeúntes le gritaron pero en su mente solo estaba enfocada en su sufrimiento por Inuyasha, la camioneta se acercaba rápidamente tocando la bocina provocando que Kagome reaccionara pero ya era tarde estaba a segundos de ser atropellada cuando unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cuerpo empujándola y cayendo estrepitosamente contra el pavimento.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente aun tirados en el suelo las personas empezaban a rodearlos preocupados al ver que no se movían, Kagome había quedado encima de él y el no la soltaba de su abrazo parecía más una escena romántica que la de un posible accidente, Kagome no estaba muy segura de lo que había pasado pero no podía dejar de ver a este chico, estaba totalmente perdida en sus ojos, en ese mar negro que tenía en frente. Por su parte el tampoco podía separar su mirada estaba atrapado por esa dulzura rodeada de melancolía que emanaban los ojos de ella.

-¿Chicos se encuentran bien? –Alguien pregunto sacando a los recién conocidos de su pequeño mundo causando que se sonrojaran al mismo tiempo.

-Podría estar eternamente en esta posición, dulzura pero ya no siento mi pierna izquierda. –Dijo el joven ojinegro brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Emm encantada lo haría pero ¿puedes soltarme? –Dijo Kagome mirando hacia otro lado mientras las personas que los rodeaban empezaron a reír al notar que al parecer estaban bien y lo extraña de la situación.

El joven la soltó al instante, mientras que Kagome se ponía rápidamente en pie, pero al hacerlo su tobillo le fallo y regreso al suelo pero no llego a sentir el golpe ya que el la sostuvo colocándola suavemente en el pavimento.

-Gracias –Dijo Kagome ya bastante avergonzada tras causar tantas molestias a un extraño.

-No te preocupes has sido tú la que me has salvado. –Respondió amablemente el chico mientras revisaba el tobillo lastimado de Kagome, las personas ya habían empezado a dispersarse.

-No te preocupes tú por mí, yo estoy bien –Acoto Kagome mirando apenada como el chico revisaba su tobillo.

-Al parecer todo está bien preciosa, es solo un pequeño golpe.

Kagome lo miro extrañada al ver la extraña coloración que tomaba su tobillo.

-Lo digo por lo grave que pudo ser. –Dijo el mirando con una media sonrisa primero a Kagome y luego a la camioneta que estaba al otro lado de la calle ya que el conductor se había detenido a ver como estaba la chica.

-Tienes razón, gracias. –Respondió Kagome ocultando un poco su rostro con su cabello. -_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de ver sus ojos?_ _¿Por qué me da tanta vergüenza mirarlo?_

-Niña ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas ir a un hospital?–Pregunto el conductor que hasta ahora se había atrevido a hablar.

-No se preocupe señor, discúlpeme fui yo la culpable de todo esto, puede irse. –Respondió Kagome con ganas de que se la tragara la tierra al ver todo el alboroto que había causado y observando como el dueño de la camioneta se alejaba.

-Gracias –Dijo Kagome otra vez, mirando hacia otro lado lejos de del chico que se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella. - No sé cómo podría agradecértelo, me salvaste.

-Vamos a ver, -Empezó a decir el joven dirigiendo el rostro al cielo, colocando su dedo en su barbilla a modo pensativo pero sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Kagome- hay una manera que podrías agradecérmelo y a la vez me darías un enorme regalo. –Dijo el chico de ojos y cabello de un enigmático color negro.

Kagome se volteo a verlo muy intrigada por sus palabras. – ¿Cómo?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Ehh? –Respondió Kagome frunciendo el seño, esperaba que le pidiera cualquier otra cosa menos eso.

-Sí, me encantaría saber ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Volvió a preguntar mirándola directamente a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

-Kagome…Kagome Higurashi. –Kagome estaba embobada mirando a su salvador, su rostro, su sonrisa le brindaban tanta paz, tanta tranquilidad que no sentía hace años, sentía como si al verlo sonreír se le borraran todos sus sufrimientos y las culpas dejaran de pesar. _– ¡Ahh! Me comporto como una tonta al no decir nada mas que gracias, pero es que hay algo en el que me resulta familiar, no más bien algo que me… _

-Me agrada mas de que lo que te imaginas estar aquí sentado observando cómo me miras pero creo que de un momento a otro alguien nos va a atropellar, estamos en medio de la calle. –Expreso mientras se paraba y le brindaba una mano a Kagome. Esta solo asintió y se dejo ayudar a parar sin decir una palabra.

-Mi nombre es Tetsu por si te lo preguntabas. –Agrego el tomando el brazo de Kagome y extendiéndolo sobre sus hombros. –No te avergüences algún día tu harás esto por mi –Dijo Tetsu al ver como el rostro de Kagome cambiaba de color a uno bastante rojo.

-¿Hacia dónde te dirigías?-Pregunto Tetsu ya encontrándose ambos en la acera.

-Hacia mi casa, no te preocupes puedo irme sola.

-No, no, yo soy un caballero completo, salvo a la damisela en peligro, cargo su mochila y la acompaño a su casa, por favor Kag no me hagas romper mis principios. –Rebatió Tetsu poniendo una cara bastante seria.

-Está bien, yo te guio. –Acepto resignada Kagome, no estaba en condiciones de resistirse.

-Oye Kag, no te molesta si te digo así ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Tetsu empezando a caminar, sosteniendo a Kagome por la cintura y la mochila con su otro brazo.

-No -Ya Kagome no podía estar más apenada, había estado ya dos veces demasiado cerca de un chico que recién conocía y a duras penas sabia su nombre.

-Disculpa por lo de tu ropa. -Dijo Kagome señalando su ropa que se encontraba toda sucia por haberse arrastrado en el suelo.

-No importa algun día la tenía que lavar. ¿A qué escuela vas?- Cuestiono Tetsu totalmente despreocupado y tratando de hacer olvidar a la chica de su bochorno por la situación en que se encontraban.

-A la secundaria Midori no*

-No me lo vas a creer, entro a esa escuela mañana. ¿Qué coincidencia no?

-Si – Respondió Kagome soltando una pequeña risa.

-¿Por qué tus mejillas están así de rojas Kag? –Pregunto haciéndose el tonto.

-Quizás sea porque camino abrazada con un total desconocido.

-Ummm, eso puede cambiar fácilmente. –Esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-Ya llegamos, no te preocupes por las escaleras desde aquí puedo ver a mi mamá ella me ayudara, gracias otra vez. -Dijo rapidamente Kagome al notar que el querria ayudarla a subir las escaleras, ya era suficiente con lo que el habia hecho hasta ahora.

-Está bien, pero solo te aceptare las gracias si me las das mañana en la escuela. –Diciendo esto se marcho sin darle oportunidad a Kagome de decir nada.

-Adiós Kagome. –Grito ya desde lejos mientras le regalaba una sonrisa llena de dulzura.

------

¡Kagome!- Tetsu Chasqueaba los dedos frente a su rostro mirándola curioso por saber que pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante- debemos apresurarnos se hace tarde.

Kagome salió de sus recuerdos para encontrarse con la mirada de todos sobre ella.

-Como te iba, bueno les iba diciendo hable con el aldeano y este me llevo con la miko de la aldea le explique la situación y nos cedió una casa en la aldea hasta que ustedes sanen.

-¿Y cómo conseguiste que nos aceptaran? –Pregunto Inuyasha escéptico.

-Tengo mis encantos. –Respondió con una sonrisa picara en el rostro y enseñándoles el camino hacia la casa.

-Vamos Inuyasha no importa el cómo, necesitamos un lugar donde descansar. –Agrego cansada Sango mientras caminaba hacia el camino que había tomado Tetsu.

Todos lo siguieron hacia una acogedora casa en las afueras de la aldea.

****************************************************

*Bueno en realidad no me acuerdo del nombre de la escuela de Kagome y tras investigar y no encontrar nada puse lo primero que se me ocurrió Midori no=verde.

Espero haber aclarado un poco sus dudas sobre Tetsu, bueno no todas pero si como llego a la vida de Kagome lo demás vendrá por su propio camino (pronto). Quiero avisarles que volveré a publicar luego de mis exámenes finales he descuidado un poco la uni y debo dedicarme un poco mas pero tan pronto lleguen mis vacaciones publicare.

Espero que les haya gustado.

**Gracias por leer.**

**************************************

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS:**

hekate ama

minako

Kyome-chan

Crystal Butterfly 92

RefiraM

Satorichiva

virginia260

Rikuya-chan

Mechiikagome

Yukainu-anime

*****************************

Inuyasha y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.


	11. Chapter 11

**El pasado del futuro**

Cap. 11

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una joven sacerdotisa se hallaba contemplando la luna llena, admirando la belleza de ese tan lejano astro y a la vez tan enigmático aun no entendía como esa simple luna le había causado tantos problemas…

-Kagome, ¿puedes venir? Nos van ha traer algo de comer. – Le llamo Sango un poco alejada de esta.

-Si voy en un momento.- Respondió sonriéndole a su recuperada amiga, esta asintió mientras se dirigía a la cabaña que habitarían hasta poder recuperarse.

-Yoru algún día te venceré, más temprano que tarde.- Murmuro para sí misma con un dejo de rencor, antes de seguir el camino tomado por Sango.

Mientras más se acercaba a la cabaña podía oír una discusión, al entrar confirmo sus sospechas Inuyasha se encontraba discutiendo con Shippo como si fueran dos niños, no trataría de entender la razón terminaría enojándose y entrometiéndose con la relación de un grupo al que ya no creía pertenecer, le era un poco nostálgica esta escena que había vivido y protagonizado tantas veces a la cual no sabía cómo volver a pertenecer pero realmente quería estar realmente presente allí y dejar de ser un espectadora. Se sentó en una de las esquinas de la cabaña a observar como Kikyo y Sango evitaban que Inuyasha le siguiera pegando a Shippo sujetándolo por los brazos, resultando los tres en el piso provocando que esta empezara a reír.

-Deja de reírte no veo lo gracioso. –Articulo Kikyo tratando de quitarse de encima a Inuyasha y a Sango que habían caído sobre ella.

Esta continúo riéndose pero se levanto y le brindo una mano a Sango que era la que estaba más cerca a ella, ambas luego ayudaron a levantar a Inuyasha y Kikyo.

Inuyasha se quedo viendo a Kagome seriamente mientras se acomodaba junto a una pared.

-¿Qué me ves?- Pregunto sintiendo su mirada fija en ella.

-Es la primera vez que te veo reír desde que llegaste.

-Se rie del sufrimiento ajeno- Kikyo lanzo su veneno al ver la mirada embobada de Inuyasha.

-Es que fue muy divertido, no debiste quitarle el collar. –Dijo con una sonrisa aun e sus labios.

Se escucho un Hmp por parte de Inuyasha mientras giraba el rostro hacia la ventana.

-La comida ha llegado. -Dijo Miroku mientras entraba a la cabaña junto a Tetsu y a la sacerdotisa de la aldea era una mujer muy joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-¿Cómo se encuentran? Mi nombre es Yuri. -Expreso tan pronto estuvo dentro.

-Esta dulce señorita nos proporciono la cabaña y le estamos muy agradecidos. -La termino de presentar Miroku.

-Gracias Miroku-san, pero no es nada, siempre es bueno ayudar a quien necesite.

-Si es mucho, gracias a usted tenemos donde dormir- Agrego Tetsu mientras colocaba las cosas en el piso.

-En verdad no es nada Tetsu.- Respondió con un leve sonrojo.

-_Y el "San"-_ Pensó Kagome mientras alzaba una ceja y miraba de mala manera a la chica, gesto que Inuyasha no paso por alto.

-Me retiro para que descansen.- Se despidió alejándose lentamente no sin antes lanzarle una intrigante mirada a Tetsu.

-Veo cuáles son sus métodos de convencer.- Dijo pícaramente Miroku empezando a repartir la comida.

-Ven, Kagome no piensas comer.- La llamo Tetsu para que se uniera al grupo ya que esta se había alejado.

-No tengo hambre.-Dijo para luego salir llena furia de la cabaña y posicionarse en el mismo lugar que había estado antes observando a la luna que se encontraba más brillante que minutos antes.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*Flash Back*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¿Todo eso te paso ayer? –Grito Yuka llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes que se encontraban saliendo de la escuela.

-Por favor baja la voz, cálmate, no quiero que se enteren me da mucha pena. –Dijo Kagome tratando de esconderse ya que todos se habían quedado mirándolas ante tal grito.

-¿Cómo quieres que se calme? Debiste llamarnos ayer para contarnos que conociste al chico de tus sueños. –Agrego Eri.

-_Así que el asombro y el alboroto no era porque estuve a punto de morir sino porque conocí a un chico. ¿Dónde estará? Dijo que venía hoy a la escuela y no lo vi en ninguna parte. Ahh! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Ni si quiera se debe acordar de mi. _-Pensaba Kagome mientras se giraba a ver las puertas de la escuela que había dejado atrás.

-Kagome pero ¿no lo viste hoy?- Pregunto Ayumi.

-Es verdad el dijo que vendría a esta escuela ¿Por qué no lo buscaste?- Continuo Eri.

-Chicas no creo que en su primer día de escuela se ponga a buscar a una chica atolondrada, que casi la mata un carro y que por estar salvándola casi se parte todos los huesos.- Dijo tratando de evitar el interrogatorio de sus amigas aunque dudo que funcionara al notar como la miraban.

-Kagome, te importa que no te haya buscado, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto nuevamente Eri.

-A-a mi imp..otarme que no me haya buscado, no no te equivocas.-Dijo Kagome alejándose un poco de ellas.

Estas se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¡Te gusta ese chico!- Gritaron sus amigas en coro.

-No el no…

-¡Kag!- Un joven con el uniforme masculino de su escuela corría rápidamente hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que solo reflejaba sinceridad, su bello cabello azabache se movía al compas de sus movimientos, lo llevaba relativamente corto solo lo suficiente como para enmarcar levemente sus profundos ojos negros pero a pesar de que ese color es relacionado con la oscuridad y lo maligno en este caso era todo lo contrario solo irradiaban felicidad, tranquilidad y honestidad.

-Kag, que bueno que te pude encontrar- dijo el chico respirando ligeramente agitado al llegar a donde se encontraba el grupo de amigas.

-Tetsu.- Dijo casi en un susurro tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

-Veo que te acuerdas de mi nombre, pensé que lo olvidarías.- Expreso ya de lo más relajado como si nunca hubiera estado corriendo.

-¿Fuiste tu quien salvo a Kagome? –Cuestiono saliendo de la sorpresa Yuka.

-Con que les hablaste de mi Kag- Dijo esta vez tocando varias veces con el codo a Kagome con una media sonrisa.

-Solo les conté lo que paso ayer.- Explico alejándose un paso del chico.

-Bueno pues me presentare oficialmente, soy Tetsu, y estaré en el aula 3c hasta terminar la secundaria.- Término haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-Yo soy Ayumi, ella Yuka, ella Eri y estaremos en la misma aula. – Indico señalando a cada una ya que ninguna salía de su sorpresa por la gran coincidencia.

-Kag, veo que nos veremos todos los días, aunque no pensaba que las cosas fueran diferentes estando en distintas aulas.

-Gracias por lo de ayer- Hablo al fin Kagome para romper el pequeño silencio que se formo al él decir esto y evitar que sus amigas empezaran a gritar a otra vez, algo que se veía venir al ver ese extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Kag ¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¿Quiero llevarte a un lugar?- Pregunto mirando directamente a los ojos de Kagome.

-Yo, yo tengo que salir con mis amigas hoy. –Se excuso un poco sonrojada, no entendía porque su mirada la perturbaba. No le incomodaba solo la hacía sentir extraña.

-Hay disculpa Kagome olvide decirte que tengo que hacer compras con mi mamá hoy y no podre ir. -Señalo Ayumi sonriendo inocentemente.

-Pues iré con ustedes.- Afirmo dirigiéndose a Eri y a Yuka.

-No también tenemos que ir lo sentimos.

-Todas- Dijo Kagome captando la complicidad de sus amigas y notando la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Tetsu.

-Vamos Kag no tienes excusa- Expreso Tetsu felizmente ofreciéndole su mano, tras ver que Kagome se despedía de sus amigas y giraba hacia él.

Esta suspiro y camino hacia el no entendía como confiaba en aquel chico pero había algo en el que la llamaba, algo que la incitaba a seguirlo, no sabía que era pero su corazón la empujaba fuertemente a averiguarlo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*Fin del Falsh back*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¡Kag! ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

-Pensé que preferías comer con Yuri.- Dijo secamente sin voltear a mirarlo.

-Kag, no seas así solo es una amiga, ademas ¿Quien es la sacerdotisa mas bella de Tokio? ¡Pues tu!.- Dijo mientras sonreia con dulzura colocándose frente a esta, acariciando su mejilla que se sonrojaba al tacto y dirigiéndola hacia la cabaña.

-_Y aun no logro entender ¿por qué siempre te sigo?_

****************************************************

**PERDON lo se llevo más de un mes sin publicar, y si no fuera por Natsuri hikari no me habría acordado, es que pensaba que ya lo había hecho no me maten, ****no abandonare el fic****.**

**Gracias por leer y aguantar mis tardanzas.**

**Disculpen cualquier falta ortografica y no duden en preguntar si tienen alguna duda no lo verifique lo suficiente.**

**************************************

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS:**

(Hoy decidí responder los reviews ¿será mi conciencia?)

**Mechiikagome: Hola**!! Bueno si, él le recordó a Inuyasha en un principio por su parecido a la forma humana de este pero a pesar de eso sus diferencias (en cierta manera) son abismales ya entenderás lo que quiero decir, según avancen los recuerdos.

**hekate ama: **No pienso abandonar este fic mientras en mis manos este, es muy especial para mí ya que es el primer fic que publique y lo pienso publicar y finalizar de la mejor manera. Tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos es que a veces me cuesta hacerlo sin romper la idea que quiero mostrar.

**Minako: **Si me encanta dejar la duda en el aire, y si me fue súper bien en los exámenes.

**Crystal Butterfly 92: **Tetsu llego a su vida para volverla más enredada de lo que estaba.

**RefiraM: **Perdon por haber tardado tanto, espero por lo menos que valiera la pena la espera.

**Yukainu-anime: **Bueno la versión humana quise que fuera todo lo contrario que su contraparte y así salió.

**Kyome-chan: **Yo también quiero uno así pero no se encuentran por la calle.

**Natsuki Hikari: **GRACIAS POR ACORDARME QUE TENIA QUE PUBLICAR; PENSE QUE YA LO HABIA HECHO. Arigato gozaimasu

**evita95: **Hare lo posible, pero es cuando mi inspiración se agota, se agota.

**NeKoNiTaA:** Que bueno que te guste espero seguir satisfaciendo tus expectativas.

**Rikuya-chan: **Si!!! Me hace súper feliz a pesar de que no siempre los merezco por tardar tanto, pero espero que por lo menos este bueno el capi.

**Satorichiva:** Como se descubrieron será poco a poco (no tanto) y con una que otra sorpresita.

virginia260

**Gracias por los reviews y realmente disculpen mi demora de verdad no pensaba que había pasado tanto tiempo de la ultima publicación.**

*****************************

Inuyasha y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.


	12. Chapter 12

**El pasado del futuro**

Cap. 12

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cielo solo estaba iluminado por una tenue luna, mientras en el suelo solo había rastro de amargura y dolor, una sacerdotisa se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo totalmente ensangrentada con varias heridas abiertas pero ninguna tan profunda como la de su corazón, no podía hacer nada, no podía ayudarlos por lo menos no a los dos.

-Vamos miko del futuro es bastante simple.- Dijo Yoru con un gesto aparentemente fastidiado de la situación pero se podía notar a leguas que lo estaba disfrutando.

-No puedo.- Profusas lagrimas surgían de sus ojos, la desesperación y la impotencia la hacían sentir infinitamente miserable.

-Es sencillo, Kagome eliges a quien salvar o a Inuyasha o a Tetsu.

-No… ¡no puedo!

A unos metros de ella se encontraban prisioneros Tetsu e Inuyasha, en una especie de cárcel de ramas de veneno que se acercaba lentamente a cada uno de ellos a la misma velocidad.

-Tic tac tic tac se agota el tiempo, debes elegir a quien amas Kagome, a quien quieres a tu lado, ¿quién quieres que sobreviva?- Sostuvo Yoru recostándose de un árbol de manera tranquila.

_-No puedo elegir, no puedo salvar a uno y dejar morir al otro. _-Las jaulas se hacían cada vez más pequeñas empezando a rozar a ambos mientras estos le gritaban cosas que no llegaba a entender, estaba demasiado aturdida, demasiado confundida…

-Ah llegado la hora Kagome, ahora o nunca solo tienes una flecha Tetsu o Inuyasha, Inuyasha o Tetsu… -La impasible voz de Yoru rodeaba su mente y nublaba totalmente su capacidad de entendimiento debía elegir perder a uno o perder a los dos, sus manos temblaban llenas de impotencia al tomar su única flecha y apuntarla a un lugar incierto.

-Tetsu o Inuyasha, Inuyasha o Tetsu, Tetsu o Inuyasha, Inuyasha o Tetsu, Tetsu o Inuyasha, Inuyasha o Tet… -Empezó a recitar Yoru buscando llevar al limite a la sacerdotisa que tenía en frente, una maligna satisfacción llenaba su ser al ver a esa chica que tanto odiaba, sufrir.- Tetsu o Inuyasha, Inuyasha o Tetsu.

-¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!!- La voz de Kagome retumbo en aquel siniestro lugar junto a la luz rosácea de una flecha.

-¡Inuyasha!- Gruesas gotas de sudor surcaban su rostro mezclándose con las lagrimas que no paraban de brotar, recorriendo los caminos que habían dejado decenas del ellas momentos antes, su respiración estaba totalmente descontrolada y ahora una voz demasiado conocida la hacía salir de la oscuridad en la que ahora se hallaba sumergida.

-Kagome, Kagome ¿estás bien?- Abrió los ojos súbitamente incorporándose de la misma manera, el estaba ahí el estaba bien, todo había sido una cruel pesadilla ¿o no? ¿A quién salvo? Frunció el seño mirándolo inquisitoriamente para luego recorrer el lugar y encontrarlo parcialmente vacío.

-¿Donde está Inuyasha?- El gesto de preocupación que antes dominaba en el rostro de Tetsu cambio a uno sombrío y oscuro al notar la causa del descontrol de la miko azul.

-Veo, el salió junto a los demás a interrogar a un señor que vio cosas extrañas en una aldea al sur.- Dijo serenamente sentándose a un lado de esta.

La respiración de la miko se iba acompasando poco a poco mientras se tranquilizaba y trataba de sacar de su mente esa horrible pesadilla que parecía demasiado real.

-Creo que ya es hora que nos movamos.- Expreso Tetsu sin dejar de ver al frente.

-Estoy de acuerdo podemos poner en peligro esta aldea, no sabemos cual podría ser el siguiente movimiento de Yoru.- Concordó Kagome notando la frialdad para nada característica de una de las personas que mas apreciaba- ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Por qué te despertaste gritando su nombre? – Inquirió ahora clavando sus profundos ojos negros en los de ella en donde buscaba algo más, una duda, algún dolor, algún sufrimiento, algún rastro de lo que hayo la primera vez que se encontró con sus ojos aquel día en que la conoció.

-¿Eh? T …Tuve una pesadilla con ustedes- Respondió de la manera más sincera posible escondiendo un poco su rostro de la mirada inquisitoria que la taladraba, a sabiendas que al ser que tenía a su lado por más que lo intentara no podría ocultarle nada, ella no se lo perdonaría y el terminaría descubriéndolo, aun no entendía al igual que muchas cosas sobre él, como para él, ella era como un libro abierto capaz de entender y encontrar cualquier sentimiento que ronde su ser.

-¿Con nosotros? ¿Quiénes?- Pregunto esta vez alzando una ceja y rompiendo totalmente con aquel rostro serio formando una sonrisa traviesa que para Kagome no significaba nada bueno por venir- Con Yoru y conmigo déjame imaginar…- Mientras Tetsu colocaba su dedo índice en su barbilla Kagome negaba frenéticamente con su cabeza suponiendo las cosas que podrían pasar por su mente.

-¡Ya se! – Continúo Tetsu- Estábamos Yoru y yo peleando por tu amor cada uno con nuestras espadas en frente de todos en la escuela mientras tú estabas a unos metros de nosotros gritando que nos detengamos pero en un movimiento ágil y excepcional - Narraba mientras se ponía de pie y se movía según lo que describía- claro mío, deje sin capacidad de movimiento a Yoru y luego corrí hacia a ti, rodeándote delicadamente por tu cintura y acercándote a mi cuerpo mientras te decía al oído…

-Ese viejo no sabía nada solo nos hizo perder el tiempo.- Grito Inuyasha al entrar junto a los demás a la cabaña quedando totalmente estático al ver la escena "romántica" que representaban Tetsu y Kagome, un sentimiento de furia empezó a recorrer rápidamente su cuerpo al presenciar tal situación, en sus ojos destello un brillo que hace muchos años no surgía, un sentimiento de propiedad que solo pudo contener apretando fuertemente sus puños tornándolos totalmente blancos.

Kagome quería que en ese instante se la tragar la tierra hasta lo más profundo de esta, no entendía por qué se sentía tan abochornada por algo tan simple a tal punto de que su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, pero al sentir a Tetsu tan cerca de ella brindándole ese calor, esa tranquilidad que calmaba cada célula de su ser olvidando totalmente que era la protagonista de un pequeño espectáculo.

-Disculpen por interrumpirlos pero hay cosas más importantes que hacer que jugar a los enamorados. –Dijo Kikyo con una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios.

Dicho comentario saco a Kagome de la ensoñación en que se encontraba, separándose bruscamente de Tetsu casi cayendo al piso por su abrupto movimiento provocando que Tetsu soltara una pequeña risa.

-A pesar de no estar muy de acuerdo con usted señorita Kikyo, si opino que ya es hora de irnos.- Rebatió Tetsu sin dejar de mirar a Kagome de reojo disfrutando plenamente de su sonrojo que aun no desaparecía, con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Acaso sabe donde se encuentra Yoru?- Pregunto Sango mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas.- En realidad no importa solo quiero recuperar a mi hijo.

-Es verdad debemos empezar a movernos no podemos pararnos a esperar a que aparezca, pero el problema es que esta vez no tenemos a los fragmentos de la perla para llamar su atención como en nuestra antigua batalla.- Agrego Miroku mientras ayudaba a su esposa.

-Tenemos algo mejor.

Tres pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia Tetsu, ya que Inuyasha se había dedicado a aparentemente ignorarlo recostándose de una de las paredes, mientras Tetsu señalaba Kagome.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Preguntaron al unisonó los cuatro interlocutores.

-Bueno la joven aquí presente que me está dando la peor mirada que he recibido en mi vida es la única que puede utilizar el poder purificador a través de la espada que nuestro querido Yoru busca, por lo tanto la única que puede destruirlo.

-No se preocupen primero encontraremos Kohaku, no pienso entrometerlos más en nuestros problemas.- Agrego Kagome dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. –Discúlpenme otra vez por haberlos metido en esto no era mi intención pero las cosas se escaparon de mis manos y hare todo lo posible para que Kohaku aparezca lo más pronto posible.

-Con disculparte no solucionas nada solo espero que todo esto pase pronto y poder estar tranquila junto a mi familia. –Agrego Kikyo colocándose junto a ella en el marco de la puerta.

-Lo sé.- Finalizo Kagome saliendo de la cabaña.- _Definitivamente este no es mi día._

_*_

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

*

-¿Qué quiere usted conmigo? ¿Qué le he hecho?

-Se puede decir que nada niño solo te cruzaste convenientemente en mi camino.

-¡Déjeme ir!

-Lo siento pequeño pero eso no está dentro de mis planes y procura no tratar de escaparte otra vez o te pasara lo mismo que a tu celador. –Dijo mientras giraba su rostro un cuerpo carbonizado y semidestrozado a mitad de la habitación.

-Si no está dentro de sus planes dejarme ir, tampoco lo estará matarme si fuera así lo habría hecho desde que me llevo.

-¿Niño cuántos años tienes?- Preguntaba observando incrédulo la perspicacia del niño.

-No te importa -el adulto lo miro severamente mientras colocaba una espada en su cuello- casi 5- Respondio casi inaudiblemente.

-Bueno Kohaku creo que estarás dentro muchos otros de mis planes y si ahora puede que no te mate pero ¿qué me detendría de descuartizar a tu madre?- El niño solo se limito a bajar la cabeza mientras repetía las palabras que oía decir a su tío cuando estaba enojado.

-Veo que eres muy inteligente, me caes bien niño.

-¡No me interesa como te caiga solo déjame ir! ¡Tonto, cara de niña!

-Necesitas un par de lecciones de cómo tratar a tus mayores, para la próxima vez que te dirijas a mi debes decir Yoru-sama o en su defecto para mis próximos planes Yoru-sensei. –Agrego tomando al niño del cuello y presionándolo contra la pared. –¿Entendiste mocoso?

-S..ii.i –Dijo Kohaku casi sin aire.

-Bien qué bueno que entiendas rápido me agrada que seas tan precoz.- Agrego mientras salía de la habitación dejando al niño tirado en el piso aun tosiendo.

- okāsan, otōsan los extraño- empezó a gimotear el niño, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su tío de que los hombres no lloran el solo quería salir de ese horrible lugar, para luego acurrucarse lo más lejos posible de aquel cadáver.

*

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

*

-Se puede saber que camino tomaremos.- Espeto Inuyasha mientras esperaba a los demás a la salida de la aldea.

-No lo sé supongo que el joven Tetsu nos guiara- Respondió Shippo mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-¡Feh!

-Inuyasha ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Ya me estás haciendo una ¿Que quieres Shippo?- Contesto con un tono realmente fastidiado.

-Es que yo siempre pensé que estabas enamorado de Kagome pero te quedaste con Kikyo, entonces a quien realmente quieres y quisiste fue a Kikyo pero ¿no sientes nada por Kagome?, ni siquiera cuando esta junto a Tetsu.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Que estas insinuando enano!?- Grito sorprendido mientras se ponía de pie de un golpe alejándose del kitsune.

-Nada Inuyasha es solo que veo la cara que pones cuando ellos están juntos y no te ves muy feliz. Acaso ¿sientes o aun sientes algo por Kagome?- continuo Shippo bastante serio para ser el.

-No se dé que estás hablando, como sentiría algo como lo que sugieres por ella, antes solo la quería como una amiga ahora ni la soporto se ha vuelto ¡insoportable! Es una niña engreída que va por todos lados como perro faldero de su héroe Tetsu.

-¡Inuyasha! –El nombrado palideció- ¡Eres un idiota! No soy ninguna niña ni mucho menos el perro faldero de nadie, como ya te dije y no te pienso volver a repetir, lo que haga ¡No es tu problema!

-Kagome, tranquilízate solo estaba bromeando- Dijo Inuyasha bastante nervioso al notar la rabia en sus ojos y que su arco empezaba a tomar un brillo rosa.

-Inuyasha creo que estas en problemas, te salvas por qué no tienes el collar.- Inuyasha volvió a respirar al recordar esto.

-Aunque no quita que te hallas convertido en una chiquilla molesta y antipática. –Fue un error dejar que el oxigeno llegara a su cerebro al siguiente segundo se encontraba tirado en el piso con un fuerte dolor de cabeza gracias a una roca que le lanzo Kagome.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa me quieres matar? Solo te digo la verdad dime desde que llegaste solo has sido una amargada –Volvió a atacar sin tomar en cuenta su seguridad, tocándose el lugar del golpe.

-¡Yo no…!- Se interrumpió para mirar a Shippo- ¿He sido una amargada?- Pregunto esta vez a Shippo que se encontraba disfrutando del sufrimiento del hanyou.

-Bueno Kagome, no es que te has reído mucho desde que llegaste, pero analizando todo lo que has pasado en esta época –Dijo mirando a Inuyasha de reojo, mientras este fruncia el seño y se giraba enfadado- y lo que supongo has pasado en la tuya es normal que hayas cambiado un poco.

-Shippo, no es tan..to eso si no más bien tener que acostumbrarme otra vez a esta situación que ya había dejado atrás. ¿Estás enojado con migo por haberme ido? – aclaro la miko arrodillándose frente al niño encontrando la primera oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con él.

-He estado mucho tiempo enojado contigo por irte sin despedirte sin yo tener la culpa de las acciones del estúpido de Inuyasha.

-¡Oye no hagas como si no estuviera aquí no soy ningún estúpido!

-Pero he tenido tiempo de analizar –continuo ignorando a Inuyasha- y no quiero seguir así contigo, sea como sea tú fuiste como una madre para mí y nada podría cambiar eso.

-Shippo- Kagome abrazo sin previo aviso al ya no tan pequeño kitsune soltando algunas lagrimas en el acto- perdóname por actuar de esa manera no fui justa contigo ni con los demás, solo pensé en mi.

-No te preocupes Kagome, todo está bien si no te hubieras ido no habrías conocido a Tetsu y el no los habría salvado de Yoru.- Dijo esto último mirando a un enojado Inuyasha que se iba murmurando cosas inentendibles hecho una furia.

-Gracias.- Agrego Kagome separandose del niño.

-Siento interrumpirlos pero es hora de irnos.- Irrumpió Kikyo severamente molesta al notar el aroma de reconciliación que flotaba en el aire.

-Claro Kikyo- Respondió Shippo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Donde está Tetsu?- Pregunto Kagome al notar la ausencia de este.

-No lo sé, venia tras nosotros- Respondió tranquilamente Miroku.- ¿E Inuyasha?

-Tampoco se, estaba hace un momento con nosotros, será mejor que avancemos antes de que anochezca ellos nos podrán encontrar.- Aseguro Kagome empezando a caminar.

-¿Y si Yoru los ataco?- Pregunto Sango algo asustada.

-No está cerca.

-¿Kagome puedes sentirlo?- Pregunto Shippo colocándose a su lado.

-Si –Respondió Kagome con una gran sonrisa dirigida hacia su reconquistado Shippo.

*

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

*

-¿Que quieres?

-Creo que necesitamos hablar Inuyasha.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo Tetsu.

-Creo que sí.

El viento soplo fuertemente moviendo los cabellos tanto plateados como blancos de ambos jóvenes, como vaticinando una conversación nada agradable en esa cálida tarde que llegaba a su final.

*

****************************************************

*

Como siempre yo tardando demasiado Gomen Gomen Gomen no hay excusa que valga pero algo seguro es que no dejare el fic.

He perdido un poco el tiempo en vez de publicar en cierto anime que encontré que me pareció genial Kimi ni Todoke se los recomiendo.

**************************************

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS:**

**Evita95: **Gracias me encanta que te guste mi historia a pesar de que tardo tanto, y tu pregunta se responderá en un par de recuerdos.

**RefiraM: **Gracias por perdonarme pero creo que ya estas enojada de nuevo con migo si sirve para resarcirme lo hice un poquito más largo.

**Saruko: **Ha qué bueno que te gusto pero no me lo dejaste tu msn el mío está en mi profile.

**Yukainu-Anime: **En serio no puedo creer lo que escribiste que tu amiga te aviso wow, gracias por entenderme pero esta vez tarde más sorry.

**Natsuki-Hikari: **Gracias yo también lo adoro más en su forma humana pero en la otra me cae bien pero uno siempre tiene preferencias ( me entenderás en el próximo capi que aparece más el "otro" Tetsu)

**lady-moon: **Siento tardar tanto ni que me gustara tanto la neuroanatomía para dedicarle tanto tiempo aunque también lei un par de fics en el proceso. Gracias!!!!!

**Crystal Butterfly92: **Gracias!!!! Gracias!!!! Gracias!!!! Gracias!!!! Gracias!!!! Y sorry

**mechiiKagome: ¿**Sera que lo que dices será cierto? ummm bueno gracias por tu review.

**Kyome-chan: **Si es taaaann kawaii pero regresando a la compostura gracias por tu review.

**Tsuki-XD:** Gracias espero que te guste este capi :)

**Scarleth Rose: **Gracias!!!!!!!!!! Yo también lo amo –suspiro- pero no es mio. Espero que te guste.

**Sweetyxenia: **Gracias!!!!!!!!! me encanta que te encante gracias.

**Mizuki-chan24: **lo de cuales parejas quedaran segura segura no estoy pero se irá dando según vaya avanzando el fic, y de cuanto durara depende cuán rápido pueda publicar.

**Rikuya-chan: **Gracias!!!!!!!

**izaoi: **Lamento la tardanza perdón, lo hago cuando la inspiración y mi tiempo concuerdan espero haberte dado gusto en este capi.

**Gracias por leer :)  
**

WOW!!!! La mayor cantidad de reviews que he recibido XD estoy feliz.

GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**El pasado del futuro**

Cap. 13

* * *

-Emm Tetsu ¿a dónde vamos?- Pregunto algo contrariada al ver que el autobús que habían tomado estaba saliendo de la ciudad.

-Nunca te preocupes tanto por el lugar a donde vas, si no por las experiencias que puedas vivir allá sean buenas o malas- Respondió algo ausente sin dejar la expresión tranquila que lo caracterizaba.- Ya llegamos.- Agrego Tetsu sin dejar de mirar muy divertido la cara de desconcierto de Kagome.

-Pero si no llegamos a ningún lado estamos en medio de un bosque.- Giraba a todos lados mientras buscaba alguna construcción o camino que los llevara a algún lado fuera de la carretera, tras bajar del autobús.

-¿Kagome confías en mi? Sé que nos conocemos hace apenas ¿qué? Un día, pero necesito que confíes en mí, no te arrepentirás, dirás que es tonto pero algo me dice que debo traerte a este lugar, a ti en especial, a ti que a duras penas conozco tu nombre pero no dejo de sentir que conozco mas de ti que de mí mismo- sostuvo sus manos con delicadeza- confía en mi puedo ver mas allá de lo que crees y sé que no fue una casualidad el hecho de que yo te ayudara ayer.- Termino brindándole unas de sus cálidas sonrisas, mientras Kagome lo miraba absorta en el posible significado de sus palabras y con un pequeño sonrojo surgiendo de sus mejillas acepto seguirlo.

Tetsu se interno en medio de los arboles sin seguir un camino muy claro aun sin soltar la mano de Kagome, esta sutil unión le transmitía algo más que una confianza inexplicable era como si algo los uniera, una especie de lazo que la invitaba a seguirlo, a creer en él.

El follaje ligeramente abundantemente se fue disminuyendo poco a poco mientras subían un tramo empinado y un olor a flores de primavera, a rocío, a dulce; un olor que más que eso era un sentimiento de paz que llenaba sus pulmones a tal punto de cerrar los ojos inconscientemente para solo dedicarse a sentir ese olor a tierra mojada después de una cálida lluvia de primavera, se dejaba guiar por Tetsu sin fijase en el camino ni a donde se dirigían su cuerpo solo le pedía un poco mas de aquella emoción de ese sentimiento de felicidad y sosiego que hacía demasiado tiempo no disfrutaba pero de pronto sintió que Tetsu se detenía y al abrir los ojos se encontró con uno de los paisajes más hermosos que había visto en su vida.

El tortuoso camino que habían emprendido en un principio se había convertido en uno empedrado rodeado por grandes árboles que le hacían leve competencia al goshinboku, la vereda a sus pies tenia a cada lado lámparas de hierro de un tamaño considerable, con cierta distancia entre cada una de ellas, al parecer bastante antiguas por el grado de herrumbre que tenían sin dejar de ser hermosas por su decorado con flores de cerezo, pero fue una imagen más impresionante lo que capto su atención fuera del sendero donde se encontraba y era el gran lago que surgía frente a ella delante de un templo majestuoso pintado totalmente de colores rojo y blanco como un clásico templo sintoísta, al lado de esta imponente estructura su hogar quedaba profundamente aminorado.

Dio unos pasos hacia delante olvidando que no había llegado sola al igual que aun sostenía la mano de su silencioso acompañante, deteniéndose al notar que algo le impedía continuar.

-Veo que te gusto.- Dijo apretando mas su mano, como si temiese perderla en ese lugar.

-Si… es hermoso, vamos quiero verlo más de cerca.- Decía embobada sin dejar de mirar hacia la imagen del templo enmarcada por el inmenso torii* rojo brillante que delimitaba lo profano de lo sagrado.

-Permíteme guiarte, no pensaras atravesar el lago para llegar hasta allá ¿O sí?- Kagome asintió un poco avergonzada por haberse olvidado quien la había llevado allí y de cómo cruzaría para llegar a su objetivo, a veces se sentía como una tonta al estar a su lado, no entendía como tantos sentimientos la invadían al estar junto a él a pesar de conocerlo de hace tan poco.

Al cruzar el torii un fuerte viento lleno de pétalos de flores de cerezo los rodeo en una danza armónica casi mágica como brindándoles una especial bienvenida e impidiéndoles ver por un instante. Al cesar la brisa el paisaje había cambiado, el lago que anteriormente había estado rodeado solo por un brillante pasto verde ahora estaba rodeado por infinitos arboles de cerezos en flor y el templo se había tornado aun mas grande y esplendido con su intrincada estructura clásica algo que lo hacía ver aun mas regio si eso era posible. Kagome estaba fascinada con el hermoso espectáculo a su alrededor, que junto a la dicha que había adquirido al llegar cerca de ese lugar, que no la había abandonado ni en un instante, hacían de este un día esplendido, pero no todo podía ser perfecto los años en el sengoku le habían enseñado a ser más precavida a no dejarse llevar pesar de todo.

-Tetsu, ¿como paso esto?, ¿cómo sabes de este lugar?, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?- La tensión se reflejo en su rostro al pensar las probables intensiones de alguien que apenas conocía, como pudo ser tan tonta de venir así como así, pero que interés podrían tener en ella ya no poseía la perla, esta ya no existía la había utilizado para revivir a Kikyo. Todo el sufrimiento y el dolor que creyó lejos hace unos momentos habían regresado mucho más fuertes que antes como si hubiera sido ayer mismo que todo hubiera ocurrido. De pronto sintió fuerte dolor en su pecho que se incremento aun mas al soltar bruscamente las manos de Tetsu que la miraba preocupado mientras trataba de socorrerla pero ella se alejaba mas de el, el dolor siguió aumentando hasta hacerse casi insoportable, sentía que su pecho se abriría ahí mismo dejando a la intemperie su corazón aun roto.

Se arrodillo en el suelo sin poder más con su peso, sosteniéndose con ambas manos su pecho tratando de aminorar el dolor pero nada funcionaba las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, pudo ver a pesar del cristal que habían formado estas frente a sus ojos como Tetsu ya no estaba a su lado, ¿por qué siempre la abandonaban? Era que nadie la quería ni si quiera en su abatimiento, ni si quiera por lastima. Poco a poco todo se fue volviendo oscuro, pero pudo ver antes de caer rotundamente al suelo que alguien se le acercaba pero antes de confirmarlo perdió la conciencia.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, no sabía si todo lo que paso había sido un sueño o no pero ya no sentía nada fuera de unas ganas enormes de recorrer aquel templo y de que cierto ojinegro le respondiera ciertas preguntas. Al abrir completamente los ojos se encontró con la sonrisa radiante de Tetsu junto a esos ojos que siempre irradiaban compresión y alegría al igual que a un total cambio de la ropa de la escuela a un kimono tradicional algo que logro que frunciera el seño realmente tenía que preguntarle muchas cosas.

-Tetsu…

-Bienvenida al templo eien no haru (primavera eterna)

*

*(8)*

* * *

*(8)*

*

-¿Que quieres?

-Creo que necesitamos hablar Inuyasha.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo Tetsu.

-Creo que sí.

El viento soplo fuertemente moviendo los cabellos tanto plateados como blancos de ambos jóvenes, como vaticinando una conversación nada agradable en esa cálida tarde que llegaba a su final.

-A ver que tendría que hablar yo, con un idiota como tú.

-Ignorando tus estupideces, supongo que Kagome se enojaría con migo si te matara, quiero saber ¿por qué besaste a Kagome? –Su interlocutor cambio ligeramente el rostro volviéndolo rápidamente igual de indiferente como antes tratando de ocultar la sorpresa, algo que no paso desapercibido por Tetsu.

-Eso no es tu problema, imbécil.

-Sí lo es, odio dar explicaciones pero veo que por tu grado de estupidez e incapacidad de responder a una simple pregunta tendré que hacerlo.- Inuyasha apretó los puños con fuerza tratando de contener la furia, odiaba a ese tipo tanto en esta faceta como en la otra, era despreciable se creía lo más importante solo por haber ahuyentado a Yoru. En los ojos de Inuyasha había una chispa de rabia visible para cualquier ojo, una tan grande que parecia a punto de estallar.

-Bien niño, en primer lugar me importa más de lo que lograrías comprender, lo que ocurra con Kagome, en segundo no quiero que derrame una sola lagrima mas a causa tuya, bueno excepto el día de tu muerte que con gusto te ayudare a que sea pronto si la dañas, así que quédate con tu miko y deja a Kagome en paz ya tiene suficientes problemas como para tener que espantarse perros sarnosos.

-¿Y que si no lo hago? Y si te digo que Kagome me interesa más de lo que puedas imaginar a caso te preocupa que la aleje de ti.- Las facciones imperturbables de Yoru desaparecieron ligeramente hacia una sonrisa malévola que intimidaría hasta a el mismo Yoru.

-Estoy seguro que Kagome te desprecia, pero si la llegas a molestar le iras a hacer compañía a tu pulguiento padre, así que no trates de acaparar más de lo que te mereces.

-Eso lo veremos Tetsu.

-Lo mismo digo Inuyasha.

-¡Tetsu! ¡Inuyasha!- A lo lejos se acercaba el grupo llamándolos para que notaran su presencia mientras se acrecaban para unirseles y continuar con su camino, pero esa tarde quedo escrita una amenaza de guerra entre dos seres diferentes unidos por amor o por capricho eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.

*

* * *

*

Yo aquí como siempre tarde les dejo este capítulo que espero que les guste (no me quieran linchar) y me dejen un review puede que no los merezca pero me encantan y me súper suben el ánimo.

* En Japón es un arco tradicional japonés que suele encontrarse a la entrada de los santuarios Shinto (directo de wikipedia). La cosa grande roja o marrón que ponen antes de las escaleras de los templos en los anime, por lo menos en los que he visto (explicación de Chie suerte que puse la de wikipedia por que por lo menos mis amigas me miran con cara extraña cuando les intento explicar algo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

**Gracias por leer.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS:**

_**Virginia260**_

_**Kyome-chan**_

_**Satorichiva**_

_**Ranmamaniaca**_

_**Dannii!! X 2:**_ yo también soy el Grinch el espíritu navideño tiene años que no se me acerca

_**Lady-moon:**_ Que bueno que te gusto, muchas gracias.

Gracias de verdad me motivan bastante a seguir a pesar de mis obligaciones.

Los que no respondí fue porque los respondí cuando me los enviaron, si se me paso alguno avísenme por favor para ser más cuidadosa.

* * *

Inuyasha y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, menos Tetsu que es mio.


	14. Chapter 14

**El pasado del futuro**

Cap. 14

-¿Entonces que quieres decir con eso?

- No te quedes callado- Continuo- la ves a ella en mi no lo niegues, lo puedo notar, me ves como a ella Inuyasha.

-No lo hago eres tu la que la tiene siempre presente.

-No te mientas, yo ya me estado mintiendo lo suficiente pensando que realmente me amabas.

-No vamos a empezar otra vez con esto.

-Fuiste tú el que empezaste, la llamaste a ella en vez de a mí, mencionaste su nombre deseabas que ella estuviese aquí en mi lugar ¿Verdad?

-No digas eso te necesito, yo te…

-¿Qué, me amas? Por favor deja de engañarte, en realidad yo pensé que querías que estuviese a tu lado pero yo solo he sido un consuelo, una especie de placebo para tu necesidad de tenerla cerca.

-Kikyo, solo comprende siempre he sentido que fui un poco cruel con ella.

-Vamos sentirte culpable no la regresara además fue su decisión, no la tuya, ni la mía, ni la de ninguno de nosotros el irse, nadie la obligo, ni la empujo a hacerlo, que te asegura que no se fue con la intención de hacerlos sufrir. No me vas a negar que ella no sabía cómo se iba a sentir Shippo con su ausencia o Sango o tu mismo.

-Kikyo ella no es así.

-Entonces ¿cómo explicas todo? ¡Bájala del altar!…

-¡Obasan!!Obasan!- Un niño de unos 4 años corría alegre hacia los brazos de su tía.

-¿Que ocurre Kohaku? – La mujer dolida de hace unos segundos desapareció totalmente para mostrarle una dulce sonrisa al niño que mimaba en estos instantes.

-Okasan me pidió que te avisara que ya estaba listo el dulce que iba a preparar.

-Está bien dile que iremos en un instante. – Le respondió Kikyo con carño, tras lo cual el chico salió de la cabaña que ahora retomaba su tenso ambiente.

-Inuyasha admítelo lo puro se ensucia, lo sucio se purifica por qué no puedes terminar de creer que en el corazón de Kagome si puede existir la maldad.

-¡Kikyo! ¡Kikyo!

-¿Paso algo?- Pregunto algo contrariada al ser sacada de sus recuerdos por cierto kitsune.

-Nada solo que vamos a partir además has estado un poco rara desde que regreso Kagome.

-Siempre has sido muy sagaz Shippo, solo no confió en ella acaso crees que es normal tanto su repentina huida hace unos años como su regreso que no nos ha traído nada bueno. – Respondió la pregunta silenciosa que gritaban los ojos del joven acerca de su estado. – Ella no es la misma de antes por lo menos yo lo veo así, es un poco más fría ¿no crees?

-Bueno igual, igual no está. –Contesto el chico tratando de sacar sus propias conclusiones.

-Mejor vamos, conociendo a Inuyasha ya debe estar histérico.- Concluyo cambiando de tema.

El grupo llevaba varios días caminando en busca de alguna pista de donde podría estar Kohaku pero pareciera que se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, las tensiones en el grupo no habían cambiado en nada en realidad parecian haber empeorado, las miradas de ira y recelo entre Tetsu e Inuyasha no pasaban desapercibidas por nadie tanto así que Kagome había interrogado a Tetsu en busca de alguna respuesta pero no había conseguido nada y ni hablar de Inuyasha tan solo el acercarse un poco a este provocaba que todas las miradas se centraran en ella haciéndola sentir sumamente incomoda a tal punto que lo evitaba, acaso pensaban que se le lanzaría encima, uniéndosele a esto las miradas asesinas que sentía de vez en cuando de parte de Kikyo. Esta situación no era nada agradable para ella, si no fuera por la necesidad más bien obligación de encontrar al hijo de Sango hace mucho tiempo se habría alejado del grupo aun tenía esa necesidad de querer reponer en algo el tiempo perdido con sus amigos pero eso llevaría tiempo y eso era lo menos que tenia ahora su prioridad era Yoru y nada más.

-Señorita Kagome, a pesar del tiempo que llevamos en esta búsqueda usted nunca nos aclaro ¿qué o quién es en realidad Yoru?- Pregunto el Monje mas para saber a qué se enfrentaban que para romper el lúgubre silencio que se instalaba frecuentemente en el recién formado grupo.

-En resumidas cuentas Yoru es un youkai que fue encerrado en una Katana ya que como le hemos explicado antes es hasta ahora imposible de destruir, y hace un tiempo más específicamente un día antes de que atacaran su aldea el sello se rompió y fue liberado, ataco el templo Higurashi tratamos de atacarlo como pudimos. Kagome trato de purificarlo pero el cobarde huyo hasta esta época. –Dijo Tetsu sin dar oportunidad a Kagome de explicar ella los acontecimientos.

-¿Resumidas cuentas? Si hubieses hecho los resúmenes de la escuela de esa manera te aseguro que habrías sacado mejores notas –Expreso Kagome de forma sarcástica pero intrigada del porque el obvio tantos detalles.

-¿Acaso usted es de la época de Kagome? –Intervino Sango al notar algo que había pasado por alto.

-Se puede decir que sí.

-¿cuántos años tienes? ¡Feh! debes ser más viejo que mi padre.- Inquirió Inuyasha buscando molestar al peliblanco.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe perro estúpido.

-A quien le llamas estúpido grandísimo imbécil.

La posible respuesta al insulto fue detenida, una imponente energía maligna surgió de la nada captando la atención de todos la cual provenía de un bosque que se alzaba delante de ellos.

-Es el- Dijeron al unisonó Tetsu y Kagome.

Se dirigieron con decisión hacia el siniestro bosque sin pensar en los que les podía deparar, al adentrarse en este sintieron como si atravesaran una barrera, que tras pasarla sintieron un impulso que los alejaba de los demás tirándolos lejos unos de otros.

Kagome solo sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza al tratar de levantarse del duro suelo que al lograrlo noto que no era la única parte su cuerpo con daño, con dificultad se incorporo buscando con la mirada a sus compañeros para solo encontrar un bulto rojo, algo que la calmo en parte, la sensación de seguridad al estar a su lado no había cambiado ni un ápice a pesar del tiempo. Se dirigió hacia este para tratar de despertarlo si ella estaba bien tras el impacto no había razones para que esto fuera diferente en el.

-Inuyasha ¿Estás bien?

-¡Feh! crees que una simple caída me haría algo, tan poco me conoces.- Respondió mientras se levantaba rápidamente quedando demasiado cerca del rostro de esta, perdiéndose en esos pozos profundos color chocolate tan similares pero tan diferentes a los de Kikyo, en los ojos de Kagome había cierta infantilidad escondida, unida a una infinita dulzura que creía perdida con los años, ligada a cierto brillo de fortaleza e ímpetu que lo sacaba de sus casillas en aquellos tiempos que se veían tan lejanos pero ahora sentía que los revivía uno a uno volviendo al sentimiento de añoranza una daga mortal hacia su ya confundido corazón.

La respiración de Kagome se detuvo al sentirlo tan cerca, junto a un ligero sonrojo que decoro parte de su rostro, no sabía cómo habían terminado a solo muy pocos centímetros uno del otro sentados en aquel sucio suelo, tampoco sabía si maldecir o agradecer infinitamente a la suerte por darle la oportunidad sentir esa mirada que por tanto tiempo deseo ver posada sobre ella.

-Kikyo, Inuyasha no se te va a perder para siempre, según creo tiene un buen olfato y puede encontrarte a muchos metros de distancia.-Expreso Tetsu ya molesto de ver las actitudes de la Miko.

-Lo sé, y en ningún momento te he dicho que lo ando buscando.- Kikyo se paro frente a este disimulando su impaciencia.

-No se nota, lo veo en tu mirada, tan poco confías en el.

-No me fastidies y pon de tu parte para salir de este lugar.

-¿Sin tu hanyou?- La mirada maligna con la que Kikyo le devolvió su comentario solo le causo risa mientras que esta se giro y continúo con su búsqueda de un momento a otro se detuvo, quedando absolutamente estática, fijando su mirar hacia algún punto en especifico cosa que le causo curiosidad en Tetsu que se coloco detrás de ella captando rápidamente que había causado tal reacción.

En medio de un pequeño claro se encontraban Inuyasha y Kagome entregados uno al otro en un arrebatador beso, regalándose mutuamente caricias que al parecer llevaban guardas en lo más profundo de sus corazones y que sacaban una a una buscando entregarlas lentamente como pidiendo disculpas por el tiempo perdido.

-No perdieron la oportunidad. – Soltó como un inclemente acido sobre una simple flor, soltando todo su odio en una frase.

-Sigamos buscando una salida.- Una voz ligeramente diferente a la que había escuchado antes logro que apartara la vista de la pareja y al girarse noto que Tetsu ahora se encontraba como humano pero le resto importancia tenía algo mas importante en que pensar.

-¿Acaso no te duele ver a quien amas con otra persona?- Pregunto buscando la ira en el mas solo encontró la más sombría decepción, cosa que no desaprovecho- no sientes esa presión en el pecho al saber que alguien más la toca, que ella anhela a otra persona que no eres tú, no te afecta ver que el la besa y la abraza sin el más mínimo reparo y ella no se resiste olvidándose completamente de ti. – Regreso su vista a la pareja que ahora se abrazaba tiernamente produciéndole un completo asco.

La mirada de Tetsu estaba perdida también en la misma dirección, las palabras crueles de Kikyo ahondaban en lo más profundo de su ser, hiriéndolo, dañándolo, marchitando sus ilusiones hasta solo volverlas despojos. Sus ojos estaban vacios sin vida no entendía porque le dolía tanto, solo que ahora no deseaba verla, la quería lejos, no quería sentir ese dolor tan nocivo para su entereza, lo mataba poco a poco saber que ese amor aun existía en ella, a pesar de haberle jurado cientos de veces que ya no quedaba ni la mas mínima sombra de este.

-Deberíamos ir hasta allá y dejarles ver que no somos ciegos…

-No- el nuevo discurso de Kikyo fue interrumpido por la firmeza y nueva frialdad de Tetsu, provocando que esta se sonriera llena de satisfacción por dentro, ella pagaría por quitarle lo que más quería, pagaría lo que estaba haciendo, perdiendo ella también.

Continuaron su camino hasta perderse en la espesura del bosque ahora buscando a los demás pertenecientes del grupo pero Tetsu dejo algo más que deseos llenos de odio hacia aquellas personas que había dejado allí, en aquel lugar había dejado parte de su alma.

* * *

Mis más sinceras disculpas para Natsuki Hikari y Kiara taisho-sama por no cumplir las fechas que les dije no tengo excusas por eso generalmente no doy fechas ni digo a qué hora voy a llegar a un sitio porque sea por culpa mía o no nunca cumplo. Y mi agradecimiento por ser mi relojito despertador y recordarme que no he publicado.

También quiero disculparme por hacer el capitulo tan corto se que escribí que los haría más largos pero no me gusta forzar las cosas y escribo lo que sale de mi y también por la tardanza pero como dice un amigo es mejor no volver a cometer un error que disculparse tanto.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y por agregarme a sus favoritos.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS (me animan el día Kyaaaa!!!):**

Kiara taisho-sama (Dannii x 2)

Satorichiva

Ranmamaniaca

Natsuki Hikari

Kyome-chan

MRS Taisho-Potter

Reviews en diminución T-T (Chie depresiva pero con ánimos para mejorar!!!!! Me volveré a ganar el honor de un review!!!! *_*)

_**-*-**_

_**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI FIC : )**_

**_-*-_**

Inuyasha y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, menos Tetsu que es mío.


End file.
